Her Liberation
by sapphyreangel
Summary: Head and heart tired, Betty moves on from Archie and finds a stronger person underneath. Veronica's no longer about number one, the blinders are off Archie's eyes and Jughead's tired of repressing himself, will they find what they're searching for?
1. Wake Up Call

Been reading Archies comics like nonstop these few days so I had a sudden brainwave. Not sure when the next chapter will come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Archie & Friends.

* * *

So this is freedom. Betty never imagined it would feel this… exhilarating. Alice Cooper, or Mom to Betty, came into the room, her expression both happy and anxious. "Are you sure about this, Bets?"

Betty nodded. She was tired of all the drama. Starting today, she, Elizabeth Ann Cooper, would put an end to the infamous Cooper-Andrews-Lodge love triangle that has plagued her ever since she realized she loved Archie Andrews at the tender age of ten.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can handle this."

Alice gave a sigh of relief. "Your father and I are so proud, Bets. I know you loved that young Andrews boy for ages but he wasn't the right one. If you need to talk…"

Betty crossed the room and hugged her mother tightly, to strengthen the point she was trying to put across. "I'm fine. I promise. It'll hurt today, tomorrow, all of next week but I'll get over it."

The black garbage bag stood sadly in the corner of her now rather uncluttered room. She had spent the last two days clearing out everything Archie had given her or the memorabilia that they shared; like the brown, fingerless gloves, the blue teddy bear from the high school fundraiser and pictures –she had either shredded or tossed them and those she couldn't bear to throw out just yet, she kept them in an album and left it in the attic.

At first her mother had been alarmed, thinking Archie had hurt Betty's feelings again. But after getting the full story and Betty's final decision, she had been nothing but helpful. She took Betty out for a girls' night out instead of allowing Betty to mope at home. She spent the second day helping Betty scour the room for any item that Betty might have overlooked. It made the sting of everything a lot better.

The doorbell rang. A smile crept upon Betty's face just as a hint of one grew on Mrs. Cooper's face. "I don't suppose he would like some brownies."

Biting back a laugh, Betty shook her head. "We're going to Pop's to split a sundae. Well, at least we'll share one and he can order something else for himself." She told her mother.

Feeling light hearted, she readjusted her light blue halter top, checked her make up in the mirror before hurrying to answer the front door.

"Juggie!"

Lo and behold, all six feet of Jughead Jones was at her doorstep. Juggie had changed over the summer of their junior-senior year. He bulked up, got a bit of a tan and took to wearing jeans every so often. Tomorrow would be the first day back at Riverdale High as seniors and Betty was certain that Jughead would garner double the double takes Ronnie would get for her latest, sexy outfit.

* * *

Monday morning brought along its usual Monday blues but today in particular because it was the first day back to school. Betty scrunched her eyes as she tried to get another five more minutes of sleep before deciding it wasn't worth the fight.

A quick, invigorating shower later, she stood in front of her now, rather full, wardrobe and mulled over her choices. She skipped over the dresses, consigning them to the back for now –summer was over and the chilly winds of autumn had been keenly felt over the last week of August. She settled on a dark skirt and coloured tights combo before looking out her window.

She felt a smile crack on her lips. Right opposite her window was the Jones' home and her window looked into one Jughead Jones' abode. The shutters were closed for now but if she timed her watch right, Mrs. Jones would throw them open in a couple of minutes. Betty let her curtain fall back.

'You'll be fine.' She told herself sternly.

Being a senior didn't feel any different from her junior year. Nancy and Midge had caught her on the way in. Jughead had simply shrugged and followed behind them as they headed to the gym hall. She had joined the queue for alphabets A to C while Jughead reluctantly escorted Midge to the queue for H to K.

"Score!" Jughead had pumped his fist in joy when he checked his schedule and locker assignation.

"Lemme guess, the locker row near the lunchroom?" Betty was checking her schedule once more.

"Second floor lockers by the home economics classrooms," Jughead was definitely psyched.

Betty sighed dramatically. "And I've got a locker near Miss Grundy's class."

"That's just a hallway down, Bets."

"I know, but that means I need to constantly rescue the poor Home Ec. students from you." Her eyes sparkled.

Jughead swatted her with his headgear before placing it back on his head. "That was low, Cooper, real low. You'll pay me back at lunch."

Betty patted her messenger bag. "I got chocolate pecan cookies," She offered.

Jughead's eyes lit up. "This day is just getting better and better." He began ticking off, "First of all, I had an awesome breakfast, made it to school on time, locker near Betty Cooper, hot babe dessert-making extraordinaire."

Betty blushed at that comment but then grinned. "So I am hot eh Juggie."

Jughead flushed. "Well, yeah. Most of the guys think so."

Miss Grundy had been their homeroom teacher for three years straight and never objected to her students choosing their seats on their own accord. Her only rule about it; they could only change seats once more at the end of the semester.

Jughead was sitting in his standard window seat, four tables from the front. Betty normally picked the second row but this time she hesitated. Did she really want a front view to Archie and Veronica's drama? Thankfully Nancy spared her the decision by waving at Betty to join them and she ended up being seated between Midge and Jughead – two of her best friends.

Her heart fluttered when Archie stepped in. Archie gazed round the room, a smile coming to his face when he spotted both his best friend and Betty and moved towards them.

Betty frowned. Everything she used to love about Archie had disappeared overnight and everything he did seem to annoy her. His hair was more of a carrot-y red than a roaring fire's red. His freckles and thick black brows did nothing to quicken her pulse. His dressing was garish –peach colored checkered pants and awful muddy brown shoes. She noted that his eyes wandered across the classroom, mentally checking out the rest of the girls in class.

Fortunately the only available seat around their area was two tables away from Betty and a row in front. He took it, turning to frown at Betty as if she had ought to save him a seat but he gave her what he thought was a charming smile. "You look beautiful today, Betty."

Tutting inwardly, Betty answered him back before turning to chat with Midge. "Thanks."

Truth be told, Betty had decided it was time to give up her high ponytail. She bought a curling iron and had been practicing the last two days. Her hair today looked shiny and wavy as it flowed down, curling at the middle of her back.

Archie looked a little miffed at the lack of adoration but Jughead had been amused. "Is this some sort of revenge?"

Shaking her head, Betty was quick to correct Jughead. "I just… outgrew him. I guess, it disgusts me how low I fell trying to win him over."

"Everyone has their moments, Bets."

Betty mulled over that statement before giving a genuine smile to Jughead. "Thanks Juggie."

Story may sound very jumbled but that's the way I'm writing it! It's like going back and forth from past and present. No current coupling but I'll probably hint at Juggie/Bets if there isn't one in the end.


	2. The Emancipation of Veronica Lodge

You know what really sucked? The fact that her best friend had invited her over for a dip in her pool but later abandoned her in favour of flirting with a certain redhead. Betty kicked harder as she tried to finish her twenty laps. She had started on them the moment Veronica sunk her claws into Archie for that day. After her self-imposed exercise, she would have to make up a flimsy excuse or Veronica would give her one and she'd have to leave anyway.

True enough, Veronica had given her usual excuse that Mrs. Cooper had called and asked Betty to return. Betty might have accepted it at face value on some days but it had skipped Veronica's mind that Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were away for the weekend despite Betty telling her at least half a dozen times.

Normally Betty might have attempted a witty retort but today she just didn't have the willpower to argue. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to watch Veronica and Archie flirt and end up watching a movie in the games room while the two of them made out in an armchair in the corner.

Instead she spent a productive afternoon working on her latest fashion designs. She mused on how her mother had given her the idea of making her own clothes instead of buying from the rack a couple of years back when her mother had made a comment about clothes getting thrown out once the trend was over.

At twenty past five she was about to call Jughead to confirm her babysitting date for that evening when Veronica called. Betty would have preferred to go back to her clothes making session but had ended up wasting forty-five minutes listen to Veronica gossip and complain. One day she would gather the nerve to simply end the conversation when she, Betty Cooper, felt like it and not when Veronica dictated so.

Her dinner cum babysitting date put her in a much better mood. Mr. and Mrs. Jones always left a stocked fridge on their Saturday date nights. While Jughead could change a diaper or three, he still felt inadequate to watch Jellybean on his own and preferred it when Betty came over.

Betty naturally agreed because she had been touched by Jughead's strong love for his sibling and it helped that she adored children. It made her Saturday nights less lonely too.

"She's four years old, Juggie. I don't think a horror movie would be appropriate."

"But think of all the good stuff we're missing out on," Jughead comically waggled his eyebrows.

Betty promptly smacked him on the arm before picking Jellybean up to check on the diaper situation. Immediately she held the female child out to Jughead. "Big brother has his brotherly duty to fulfil," she teased.

Oddly he never complained. He had simply rolled his sleeves up and brought Jellybean upstairs to put on her night time pull-ups. She could often hear the muffled sounds of Jughead talking to his baby sister before they came downstairs, noisier than a pack of rhinos as Jughead clomped down the stairs, handed Jellybean to Betty before disappearing into the kitchen.

Betty inhaled the sweet baby scent of milk and baby powder that kids often exuded. Midge used to question her about her relationship with Jughead. It was odd that they had been close for years and neither had feelings for the other.

She had been firm in her answer. Jughead made her feel good and if she were to be a hundred percent honest, he made her feel whole again. Veronica made her feel insignificant, Archie made her feel like an unwanted pair of socks but it was Juggie who made her feel human.

Over the summer, it occurred to her that she might have been using Jughead to escape Archie but to her relief, Jughead had dismissed it. Nobody, not even Archie, could come between their friendship. They had always been close friends –since the day Betty gave her new neighbour, Jughead, a large blueberry pie.

She smiled on that note, switching Jellybean to rest on her hip as she went in search of one Forsythe P. Jones.

* * *

Veronica seldom felt anything but irritation whenever someone tried to steal her spotlight or disrupt her but this was Betty, her best friend, and she had called and said she needed to talk. Normally Veronica was always cool and collected but her body was humming with anxiety.

She had boys telling her the same thing only to leave her when she didn't, and of course she wouldn't, change her ways. It never affected her; she would have another boy in their place by the next day. But best friends were not replaceable, contrary to what others may think.

"Miss Cooper has arrived," Smithers announced, showing in a pretty blonde into the first floor lounge where Veronica was waiting.

"Betty dear," She air kissed Betty, effortlessly keeping her mask of haughtiness and indifference up.

She was certain that Betty saw through all that charm and expensive perfume but Betty still liked her anyway. That was some feat because Veronica didn't really know who she was herself.

Betty was nervous, her foot jiggled as she sat in the armchair opposite the lounge chair Veronica had chosen for herself. 'Did something bad happen in her family?' Veronica wondered.

"I'm giving up on Archie," Betty finally said.

Veronica felt a flicker of relief but her competitive side overtook her. "Don't be silly. Is it because he's always hanging around? I'll call him and make sure he takes you to see the new film tonight. I've got other plans anyway."

Betty shook her head. "This is it, Veronica. From now onwards, he's just a friend and an ex-crush."

If not for the Botox injections she had a couple of weeks back, Veronica was sure her eyes would have shot past her hairline. Betty was serious this round. "Ex-crush," Veronica mused, "You loved him for nearly eight years."

Betty flushed - the red spreading from her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. "It's all in the past now, Ronnie. I'm tired of playing second fiddle, of us being rivals. I realized, I loved you as my best friend more than I ever loved Archie," Betty insisted firmly.

Veronica's face remained expressionless but her eyes betrayed her posture. She held on to Betty's hands. "Don't get any ideas that I owe you anything for this."

Betty laughed, she sounded so carefree. "Not at all, Ronnie."

They had chatted for a bit before Betty had checked her wristwatch and excused herself. The old Veronica would have grabbed her phone and delivered the news to the Riverdale grapevine but pride stopped her. Relinquishing Archie should have been Veronica's role. It always had been, at least until Betty broke the circle.

The next few weeks had been something close to hell for Veronica. She held her head high as she watched rumours and untruths take form and spread about her, about Archie. Archie had been none the wiser about the issue until Jughead, apparently taking pity on his friend, told him about it.

Surprisingly Archie had a mini showdown with Betty at Pops' Choklit Shoppe. Silly boy. All he did was trash his own reputation as Betty officially dumped his sorry butt in front of virtually everyone they knew. The unfortunate incident meant that Veronica had been chucked into the drama with Archie.

For once, she felt suffocated. Archie was hanging on to her like a lifeline. He was almost possessive in that manner –he walked her back and forth to her car, he carried her books between classes, he would seek her out during lunch period.

Archie was a fool. Everything he did leading up to him asking her to go steady was obvious and painful. Veronica supposed the old Betty would have happily agreed but the new Betty did nothing but throw sympathetic glances to Veronica –Archie wouldn't talk or hang out with Betty while Betty preferred to sit with her friends if Archie was with Veronica. Veronica, on the other hand, had no qualms about what she was about to do.

"Archie, I need a moment with you."


	3. Under His Skin

With all the drama surrounding his two closest friends, Jughead was once again thankful for steering clear of women. Food couldn't hurt you but hell hath no fury like a woman who's made her decision.

Within two months of opening its hallowed halls for yet another school year, one of Riverdale High's serial daters had been dumped by two of its equally well-known beauties. There wasn't much that bypassed the fertile soil of the high school grapevine and this scandal was the biggest one to have rocked the school.

Archie had yet to stop moaning about how both 'his girls' had dumped him. Veronica had immediately stepped out with a college student with a pedigree as expensive as hers while Betty had settled nicely with that decent basketball player, Adam.

"I can't believe it," Archie moaned.

Dilton, Moose, Reggie and Chuck merely gave unenthusiastic, semi-sympathetic murmurs before switching to another topic. Archie was predictable, which was why Jughead had managed to stay one step ahead of his best friend at all time. He watched as Archie's expression turned from upset to bewildered to incredulous.

Jughead shoved the last of his pastrami sandwich into his mouth, knowing that this wasn't going to end on a good note. He pocketed his chocolate bar and stuffed his sandwich wrapper into his empty drink carton before he was momentarily distracted that Betty was wearing a flattering top and nearly choked on his half-chewed food, shocked at his own wandering thoughts.

"Don't you guys care?" Archie demanded.

Dilton Doiley, resident genius at Riverdale and a long term, silent supporter of Betty, answered Archie's question bluntly, "You've been dragging along the two girls for years. It's despicable that you think of them as property and they are exclusively yours. They only have one shot at life and they should make the most of it. I, for one, am glad that Betty finally came to the same realization."

Archie glanced at the rest of the boys, appalled at Dilton's frankness. "Does everyone feel that way?"

Sighing inwardly, Jughead knew the answer the moment Archie asked. Guilty looks were mirrored on both Chuck and Moose while Reggie shrugged. "Yur my friend, Arch. But Bets is a real swell gal and she deserves better than how you treat 'er," Moose summed up their thoughts.

Nodding slightly, Jughead couldn't help but agree with what Moose said. He had been telling Betty for years. Seeing her crushed expression as she lost yet another round of the Veronica or Betty love match; feeling his own heart ache as Betty sobbed over the latest incident; having to be her pity date whenever Archie backed out on their dates, Jughead would have hit Archie if it meant that he would come to his senses. So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't see Archie glancing at him.

"Et tu, Jughead?"

Jughead felt a stab of annoyance at Archie's immaturity over the topic but he kept his cool and shrugged. "Sorry Arch."

* * *

"Please Juggie," Betty's pleading blue eyes were in full force.

Jughead averted his eyes as he pretended to watch a couple of young kids running amok on the large playground. "I have plans, Bets."

He nearly fell off the bench when Betty leaned forward, her warm breath floated over his lips. His breath hitched as he found himself wanting to kiss her. He edged backwards, "Okay okay. I'll be your date," He yelped.

Jughead willed himself to remain calm as Betty hugged him, unaware of how tortured he felt when she pressed her body up against his and yet he wished she would do it again. They settled back onto the bench and watched the different hues that coloured the sky as the sun was setting.

Mentally slapping himself, Jughead held back a groan. High school brought along its fair share of problems so why oh why did he have to go and start liking girls now? It used to bother his mother but his dad had clapped him on the back and jokingly commented that it meant they never had to worry about whose heart Jughead was going to break. He had taken it seriously after witnessing girls like Betty or Ethel chase after someone who was never going to give them the time of the day. Ethel had once been a major pest as she crushed over him and he had been nothing but inconsiderate to her feelings, thankfully Ethel bore no grudge when Jughead had wizened up to this and apologized.

His eyes widened as he sneaked a peek over to Betty who was leaning into him, his arm already around her shoulders as it usually was. Betty made his tummy flip-flop, especially whenever she gave him her endearing smile like she was right now. Did this mean he liked her?

"What are you thinking of?" Betty asked, clueless about how her very presence against him was affecting him in ways Jughead never thought was possible.

He wanted to tell her, pour everything out that he had been feeling since last year till now. He had an interest in Sandy Sanchez for a while but after it faded, he found himself looking at other girls, found himself focusing on their lips, their eyes, their legs instead of finding out whether she was a good cook or not. It puzzled him but he had his hypothesis that it was the residue feelings for Sandy that left him pining despite the word 'denial' practically screaming in his head. But he hesitated. Next to Archie, his closest and probably his female best friend was Betty. Unlike the other girls who had snubbed him whether judging him by his looks or his lack of interest in them, Betty had gone the distance to get to know the real Jughead. The Jughead who wished to study psychology or be a historian, the Jughead who loved his sister dearly that he spent six weeks scouring for the perfect Christmas present, the Jughead who craved to be noticed but just not as the food-grubbing, perpetually hungry and lazy Jughead Jones.

"Nothing," he gave her a goofy smile to throw her off.

Betty didn't believe him, Jughead could tell. Betty wore her feelings and heart on her sleeves but she also knew when not to push, that was one trait that Juggie admired about her. "O-okay, Juggie. Don't bottle it up too long, it isn't healthy." She poked him at the side before they parted ways to head to their respective homes.

That was true on some level. This sudden obsession with girls was going to be the death of him. He used to live, breathe and think about food but suddenly all his mind was on was girls, girls and more girls. Something as simple as walking past a girl would lead to Jughead checking her out. Thankfully autumn was upon them because if it was summer when Betty and every other female would parading in bikinis and summery bits that females called outfits, Jughead would be in a lot of trouble.

Jughead smacked himself on the head and cursing his suddenly very girl-infested mind, causing one of his neighbours to shuffle past him quickly with an almost fearful look for the lanky teen.

The house was quiet when he got home and he hurried up to his room. Groaning he collapsed on his bed, his hands over his eyes as though it could block out the sudden parade of images. If this was some sort of belated puberty, he wanted a full refund ASAP.


	4. Can't Go Back Where You've Never Been

Hey all. Thanks for those who have left their comments. To all readers, please review! I would love to have some feedback on how the story's going, what's lacking or what you like about it. :)

* * *

Archie always had the support of his friends which made him feel less lonely and less affected by rumours. This time, however, the rumours left him feeling isolated. Being a male high school senior meant that he could have a healthy pick of girls from freshmen to seniors. At least that was what he used to believe. It thrilled him to no end that he was attractive to the female population. Plus he hung out with the right group in Riverdale High. After all, he had run, and won, the much coveted role of President of the tenth grade cohort two years ago and there had been talk about him getting a seat on the Events Committee –yet another coveted seat to add to his high school resume, over the summer.

That all had changed though. He cursed Betty and Veronica under his breath as he strode into biology class. He looked across the classroom and spotted his lab partner, a decent looking brunette that he vaguely remembered as Shelly.

"Hi Shelly," He mumbled.

Shelly had nodded and greeted him before turning back to the conversation she was absorbed in. Her friend, however, had given Archie an almost alarmed look before furiously continuing their whispered conversation, her eyes occasionally darting towards Archie.

Looking down at the grey cover of his biology notebook, Archie could feel the heat in his face. He had fallen from a very dateable youth to a dateless teenager. He had thought that being dumped by Betty and Veronica was fine as he still had Cheryl Blossom, despite that she was still in Pembroke.

He had gone over to Cheryl's house to surprise her but she had permitted him no further entry than beyond the entrance gate. She had been hesitant to let him in but he thought it was more because she had guests. Cheryl had set him right though. His 'stock worth', as she called it, had diminished the moment Betty and Veronica had dumped him. He wasn't worth the chase, wasn't worth a date to her anymore and he would not be welcomed back to the Blossom Manor.

His friends had been there for him but what good was it to be surrounded but to feel so alone? He watched enviously as Betty swept across the hallway, laughing about something with Midge while Adam, Betty's so-called new boyfriend, and Moose followed behind them as they headed to their next class; Veronica excitedly revealing that her latest weekend jaunt to a friend on the phone before school started.

Jughead, his supposedly one true friend, had stuck by him. They still hung out regularly but he noticed that Jughead was slowly slipping away as well. There had been a handful of times when Jughead had joined Betty and their group of friends instead of sitting with Archie. They had invited Archie to join them but he was determined to stay clear of Betty and Veronica. He noticed that they all exchanged looks over that comment but he couldn't be bothered right now. His life was ruined and it seemed like nobody cared.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Betty had sat down at his table during their shared study hall period.

Archie glared at her, knowing that this was gossip fodder for the other students in the study hall. "Not really."

Betty gave a tight smile before placing her books in front of her. She opened one of her textbooks and started doodling on her ruled line pad. "I'm sorry, Arch," She paused, almost unsure.

Archie blinked at her, something suspiciously like hope gathering in his chest. Did this mean? But he was shot down when Betty frowned and shook her head.

"No, this isn't about getting back. We're over, that much is settled. I just wanted apologize for my outburst at Pop's and I think I owe you a proper explanation. We've been friends since nursery school, I think thirteen years of friendship counts way more than a brief relationship."

Archie stared at her. "A brief relationship," He started indignantly before quieting down, "We dated for over six years, Bets."

Betty bit her lip as she clenched her pen harder. She looked up at him and he was immediately chastised. The pain and brokenness in her eyes was more than enough to stop whatever tirade or argument he had planned to start with her.

She gave him a bitter smile. "Archie, I was your back up plan. Whenever Veronica, Cheryl or any other girl wasn't available, ol' Arch would call reliable Betty Cooper for a date. We can argue over semantics till morning come but that's not why I'm here. Just, just let me finish first."

She shifted her legs, Archie briefly noticed that she wore heels to school today –something Betty would have never done in the past. "There are things you and I can't change. I have a lot of What Ifs I wish I could answer for myself but the thing is, why bother keeping something alive when there was nothing to hold on in the first place?"

"I decided to end it on my terms because frankly, I was tired of being the third wheel in our twisted love triangle. I didn't want to spend my evenings waiting for my make belief knight in shining armour. I don't want to continuously have to catch your attention. But most importantly, I was tired of fighting. Veronica and I have a better friendship now. We're not as close as before but we don't have to compete anymore. And I was hoping that we could be friends too." Betty added almost shyly.

Archie gaped at the blonde teen in front of him as she watched him, her eyes fully focusing on him for the first time in weeks. Part of him still stung from the landslide of rejections that Betty had caused, his ego seethed over how easily she moved on, another part of him hurt because he wanted to say yes but at the same time, he wanted to tell her no.

"Do you still love me?" His voice was low.

He detested, and resented, the pitying look that Betty gave him as she packed up her belongings, her glossy lips curling. "Get over yourself, Archie."


	5. Take Me Away

"Veronica!"

Mentally checking off her list of make-up touch up requirements, Veronica turned to the owner of the voice. She was a little surprised to see it was her ex-paramour's best friend.

"Jughead," She said a little stiffly.

The tall youth stopped about an arm's length away from her. "Bets asked me to pass on a message. She said she can't hang out tomorrow, she would have texted you but her phone's dead."

"Okay."

Jughead looked at her suspiciously before ambling off, joining some classmates at the end of the hallway. Veronica looked down at her red pumps. While outwardly she may have appeared to be checking on her outfit, inwardly her stomach clenched. And if she were to be honest, Veronica felt alone.

Almost angrily, Veronica slammed her locker shut before heading to Literature class. She hurried to her seat just as the bell rang and she fell into her thoughts.

While dumping Archie had done wonders for her dating choices at the beginning, the rest of her social life had come to a freezing halt. Dumping Archie meant that there was nobody to fawn over her and for her to make demands over, other guys weren't that smitten with her to put up with her long list of demands. Betty was so busy these few days that they rarely did more than talk on the phone or meet up for their regular Saturday lunches, even that Betty couldn't keep.

Veronica coloured. This treatment was exactly how Veronica used to treat Betty. She would breeze in and out with expensive outfits and perfumes; dangling Archie in front of Betty before claiming that she and Archie had a previous engagement. Her mother, who was on her latest spiritual kick, would have told her that it was Karma coming to bite her in the ass.

She made a mental note to make it up to Betty. Despite what others thought of her, she did care for those she trusted and called friends.

But for now, Veronica was thinking hard of what she could do during the long weekend. Her father was out of town and her mother was hosting a small get-together for her friends and her spiritual leader for some soul cleansing retreat at the Lodge Manor. Veronica wrinkled her nose in disdain. She could barely cope walking past her mother's meditation room which smelled like burning fumes and tea, much less participate in said room.

Despite her drop in social status in Riverdale High, Veronica did get invitations to join a moneyed friend or a relative for a weekend jaunt or short stay. Maybe she should accept one of them since she had nothing better to do. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

* * *

"Your drink, Miss Lodge."

Veronica lowered her shades and nodded dismissively at the butler who set the drink down and disappeared towards the cabana. Her lovely, manicured hands clutched the latest _Harpers Bazaar_ magazine as she idly listened to her friend and heiress of a well-known bank chain, Jessalyn Wilkins, prattle on about the latest gossip.

"I'm so glad you joined us, Veronica." Jessalyn added before taking a well-needed sip of her lemony drink.

Thankful for her dark-tinted, oversized shades which meant she could roll her eyes without insulting her hostess, Veronica granted the girl a smile and tipped her drink in Jessalyn's direction. It had been utterly boring. She had arrived in the early hours of Saturday morning at the Wilkins' palatial home. She had spent the morning sleeping before rising and joining Jessalyn and Mrs. Wilkins for brunch.

From there, the day had just dragged as they spent a few dreary hours at one of those snooty country clubs where Jessalyn had taken the liberty of introducing Veronica to what seemed like everyone and their mother. They did hurry home at around three because it was simply unheard of for Jessalyn to miss her weekend tanning session. 'The optimal timing for tanning is around noon, honey, everyone knows that but I doubt you're used to the heat so I thought we'd do a light session today,' Jessalyn had told her in her twangy accent.

Light session? They had been lying around for nearly three hours. Back home, she used to spend afternoons lazing about with Betty, Archie and sometimes Jughead by the pool but they never seem as long as this. Veronica mentally shook her head. Enough about Betty or Archie, she chided herself.

Ten minutes later, Veronica decided she had enough of cold drinks and the endless heat. She got up from her lounger, noticing on a happier note that she was a healthy pink, ready to make her excuses when a brainwave hit her. "Jessalyn dear, why don't we head out for dinner?"

"Whatever for, Veronica? Our chef is extremely talented, what are you in the mood for? Chinese, Spanish or Mediterranean?"

If her sources were right about this, Veronica would be able to save her holiday after all. She gave a conspiratorial smile and leaned forward just as Jessalyn propped her head up. "Anything is fine, but make it tall, rich and handsome."

Jessalyn's eyes shone with both excitement and understanding. "I suppose we could head to Ming's. She's always got a party going on. Be ready by eight."

Tanning forgotten, Jessalyn struggled to put back on her bikini. A year older than Veronica, Jessalyn had already paid her dues to their exclusive socialites and heiresses group and was willing to make Veronica her protégé. A party would be the best way for Jessalyn to go around showing Veronica off while Veronica would benefit from all the shoulder rubbing that she was willing to play the part of Jessalyn's 'pet', at least for tonight.

With slightly less than an hour to go, Veronica inspected the two suitcases she had brought with her. Thankful for the etiquette and fashion courses her mother enrolled her when she was younger; Veronica had learned the art of packing for almost any event. The only problem now was to choose between the five party dresses she brought.

She shivered in anticipation of a good party. Riverdale had its moments, she had to admit but it was all good clean fun, kid stuff. Veronica scoffed. The last time she visited one of her socialite friends, there had been drinks and whatnot and Veronica was certain she would find what she was looking for.

Going back to her outfit, she had narrowed her choices down to two. The typical but always effective LBD or a skin tight, forest green piece that her father had refused to let her wear despite that she had already bought it.

Her parents weren't around now, were they? Her lips twitched into a devious smile as she reached for the dress. Settling in front of the vanity dresser, Veronica started on her work. She was aiming for stunning and Veronica Lodge settled for nothing less.

The party was everything Veronica had hoped for. The chauffeur had deposited them at a large beach house about twenty minutes away from Jessalyn's home. "Everyone, meet Veronica. Veronica, these are my friends." Jessalyn introduced vaguely before cuddling up to this tall, pasty-looking male.

Ming, Jessalyn's pretty, Eurasian friend, had invited Veronica to join her upstairs. To her surprise, she was immediately handed a white pill. Veronica hesitated but then she pushed away her conscious that was starting to sound like her mother. She washed it down with some alcohol that Ming's friend offered.

They had an entire floor to themselves, dancing, drinking and talking. Veronica felt pleased that they were paying attention to her as they asked her questions and included her in their conversations and even invited her to join them in the Bahamas the following month. She giggled as one of the guys tried an opening line with her. Everything seemed delightfully funny, she laughed as a drink was pushed into her hand.

The next few nights had been equally blissful as Ming brought them to party after party. Veronica had definitely found her group and all it took was a phone call. She didn't need Betty or Archie to be a Somebody. In fact, if they were here right now, no wait, they wouldn't even be here because there was no chance anyone was going to invite a bumbling fool like Archie or a goody two-shoes like Betty to a shindig like this. The feeling was delicious.

Veronica was sure she was sparkling. She had danced, twirled and even kicked off her shoes at one point and did some crazy fake striptease with Ming. Jessalyn had disappeared downstairs a while back with her so-called boyfriend and hadn't appeared since then. Ming assured her they'd be back and she had continued with her wild gyrations. She had never felt this uninhibited with the music. She closed her eyes and threw herself headlong into the loud music and into the night.

* * *

I hate to beg but people, PLEASE review! I'd appreciate your thoughts about the story or my grammar or my choice of words or even your questions!

I understand this part seems a bit abstract but I'll just give a quickie explanation.  
1) I noticed that in the comics, Veronica seldom hangs out with the other girls except when Betty's around. My interpretation is Veronica is a really snobby witch that people prefer not to hang out with unless there is a mediator, aka Betty.  
2) Veronica has been part of a group, the Betty-Archie-Veronica triangle, for so long that she feels that she's lost her own identity -something that proud Veronica detests.  
3) She tries her hand in the jet-set life partly to rebel against her parents (which teen doesn't?) as well as distancing herself from just being Archie's ex-girlfriend or Betty's best friend. She's tired of the Betty and Veronica thing and because this is something Betty can't and won't do, it makes it twice as sweet.  
4) We all make bad calls in life so why can't Veronica? :)

I don't think I missed out on anything else but if I do, you can drop it in a comment. *hint hint*


	6. It Was All We Ever Needed

Just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed. I feel twice as inspired to write every time I read your comments so this chapter's for you! :)

Jacky - You get what you wanted, here's a new chapter!

Jake - I swapped the chapters around so you can have more Jughead. (i adore him too!)

Kat - DARLING! The clothes bit was just Betty's way of being more 'selfish'. She's always been the girl next door so I decided she needed to appreciate herself more. I made a mistake on the second chapter -it was suppose to be all Veronica but the first half was actually Betty's POV. Ooops. The first few chapters are mainly to kick off the story but I hope I've gone more in depth with the characters since then!

Jesster - Yes, I agree. I suppose having no proper section for Archie Comics (they're not allowed to) makes it less popular or something.

dabd - I appreciate your feedback! No, no villains in this story. It's mostly teenagers facing up to issues that plague most of teenagers in real life. Jughead and his former aversion to girls; Veronica and her need to stand out; Archie and his obsession with being a somebody in high school.

Hope to see more reviewers as well as more feedback from those have reviewed!

* * *

The lake's surface shimmered despite the crowd of children, adults and everyone else in between skated on it. Winter was a merry time in Riverdale. The tall youth waited as Betty laced up her skates. They were a pale pink with silvery sparkles, standing out in the crowd of brown, black, white and occasionally pink pairs of skates. It might have looked childish or tacky on someone else but Betty carried it off with style.

"Interesting color," Jughead observed as he offered a hand up.

Accepting his hand, Betty effortlessly joined him on the ice, her face lighting up as they made their first run round the lake. It was a cold day, cold enough to keep people indoors but the temptation to skate on Pickler's Lake proved too much for most.

Jughead grinned at Betty as he remembered the winter Betty had taken a job, renting skates. Veronica had been jealous of her because not only did the guys prefer hanging out here but Betty had obtained a couple of numbers while working.

"Do I look that funny, Juggie?"

Jughead smiled down at the blonde and shook his head. "You look fine. I was just… remembering."

Betty gave him an odd look but he ignored it. He could almost predict that she would make a joke about him even trying to think or question him about it. A hint of a smile grew on his face when she did ask him what he was thinking of.

"The past," He admitted.

Betty's face softened as she slipped her gloved hand into his and they skated aimlessly before coming to a halt near the dead birch tree. Betty's mournful expression explained everything. The tree used to be the gang's meet up point but today there was only the two of them.

There had been a lot of upheavals in their gang recently, mostly spurred by Betty's decision to dump Archie –Jughead had wisely kept that to himself although it was quite obvious what the catalyst was. Midge and Moose had one of their big fights and then decided to go steady a few weeks later; Nancy decided it was time to pick up a new hobby instead of fighting with Chuck about his art; Dilton had decided to join the swim team and that's just to name a few.

There was also the fact that Jughead had decided to heck with it with his 'female-hating' ways and he was just going to be himself a hundred percent. He never cared what others thought about him and he wasn't going to start now.

"How are you and Adam?" He asked.

There, he had broken the taboo. With Archie, there wasn't much he didn't know in the love rivalry that was Betty and Veronica. Betty could come to him anytime, he had told her countless times. But with Adam, it was almost odd for them to be hanging out in the first place.

They had started skating again. Betty twirled, her ballerina-esque skirt flaring prettily, revealing slim, shapely legs. Banishing the thought from his mind, he waited for Betty to reply.

"We're okay," She fidgeted, "I miss Archie sometimes but Adam's been really patient."

Jughead was surprised at that confession. "You… miss Archie?"

A cute blush spread across her face, almost like someone had buttered her cheeks pink. Jughead was disconcerted that he thought it suited her.

"It's hard to stop liking someone that I thought," She stopped, "I used to dream of being Mrs. Archie Andrews, for heaven's sake! I remember one time I wrote in my diary how we'd get married, the type of house and even thought of names for our little boy and girl."

Jughead kept quiet, something telling him that Betty wasn't quite finished. Betty swerved to avoid an exuberant child before turning to face Jughead, her face crumpling. "Do you think I'll ever move on?"

Jughead immediately pulled her into a hug, the two of them coming to a standstill. To an outsider, they looked like an affectionate, young couple but to Jughead, it was him giving one of his best friends the support she needed.

"Hey, I may not know much about love or relationships but I know that in here," He pointed at the vague area where Betty's heart was, "Is a young lady who's loved and lost. Now it's up to her to either pick up the pieces or stay broken."

There was a short pause as Betty absorbed it. She smiled and pecked Jughead on the cheek almost shyly.

"Thank you Juggie."

Controlling himself, he fought to keep the flush that was creeping up his neck down. "Any time you need a wakeup call, Bets."

* * *

Jughead felt a little shame as he visited Archie. He had been so distracted by his own issues that he had completely neglected his best friend. It felt foreign for him to ring the doorbell. In the past, he used to just walk in anytime, especially from the back door which led to the kitchen.

Surprisingly it wasn't Mrs. Andrews who answered the door but Archie. The redhead frowned as he kept the door open at only six inches, an almost defensive position. Jughead lift up the items he held and gave his cheesiest grin.

Archie scowled before he actually reluctantly smiled and let the taller youth in. Shedding his jacket, Jughead handed the game cases to Archie before heading into the kitchen. He pulled out a medium-sized bowl and dumped the contents of the guacamole dip and grabbed a large pack of nachos before joining his best friend in the sitting room.

Archie had already set up the game and was on his favourite, lucky cushion. Dropping to the second cushion on the floor, Jughead picked up the game console before looking at his friend.

Together they counted down, "Three, two, one!"

They had played until dinner and like old times, Jughead had joined the Andrews family for dinner. He would have hung out more but Mrs. Andrews had hinted at the time –something she had never done before but Jughead understood that while she was reserving judgment on him, she was still aware of Jughead and Archie's currently fragile friendship.

The night air was cold and crisp as Jughead trudged the snow-filled paths back to his own home. He had left the games at Archie's place but he could pick them up another time.

He felt light for some reason. Maybe that brief period had thawed the ice that had come between them. They were best friends and one change wasn't going to be the end of the world. Yeah, Jughead liked that. Nothing could change them.


	7. The End of The Road

Just quick replies to those who reviewed! :)

dabd - i'm glad the story could brighten your day, even if a bit. :)

shiva the sarcastic - thanks. please give me some feedback!

jacky - thanks for the support! I wish there were more reviewers but we can't always get what we want.

* * *

One thing Archie could count on having a good time was Veronica's pre-Valentine's Day bash. There was a Valentine's Day dance the following week and he had yet to score a date. Pride had held him back from asking the girls but right now, he was a bit desperate since he had been turned down by four girls already.

Reggie was on the dance floor with his latest squeeze, Bernadette. Reggie had waved him over but he declined with a shake of his head – he didn't have a date to dance with and he wasn't about to be taken as a pitiful third wheel.

Veronica was dressed in some slinky, sparkly outfit. She looked really good, Archie thought sourly as he made his third trip to the punch bowl for that evening.

"You look glum, pal."

Archie brightened as he turned to greet his best friend. "Jug," He paused before continuing, "Betty."

Betty looked extremely gorgeous. She was wearing some silky dress that stopped a couple of inches above her knee; Archie liked how her eyes stood out against the violet color.

Jughead handed Betty a drink before helping himself to one. They steered themselves away from the beverages as Archie tried to think of something to say.

He and Betty had managed a truce and even had a tentative friendship going on at the moment but it didn't mean that Betty was a hundred percent comfortable with him. She bounced on the balls of her feet, swaying to the music before Reggie asked her to dance –"so as to let Bernadette get her second wind!" Reggie joked before the two of them left for the dance floor.

"Are you two going for the dance next week?" Bernadette asked the two males.

Jughead shrugged, "I suppose so. Senior year and all," He mumbled.

Archie nodded, not wanting to admit he had contemplated staying home that day. "Yeah, it's the last year I'll ever attend the V-day dance at Riverdale High. I'm not about to miss out."

Even as the clocked ticked dangerously close to midnight, the party was still going strong. Thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Lodge were away which meant no parents to break up the party. Reggie had left with Bernadette nearly an hour ago while Moose, Chuck and their girlfriends were about to retire in the games room, asking him to join them.

Archie immediately agreed, wanting to spend time with his old buddies, before getting a brainwave. "I'll go grab Bets and Jug and we'll join you." He told them before jogging off to find his best friend and Betty.

It was brilliant. He would find Betty first, confess his feelings and thoughts and then ask her to the dance. It was a fool proof plan. Betty had to care about him on some level despite her denial and bringing her to the V-day dance might help get him back into the loop.

He stopped one of the maids while on his search, enquiring about a pretty blonde wearing a purple dress. Fifi, Veronica's personal maid, had giggled and pointed in the direction of the secluded plunge pool that the Lodges had behind the estate.

There was a brief flash of blonde as he hurried, cutting across the garden to catch up with Betty quickly. He stopped in the shadow of the palm trees, however, when he thought he saw someone else. To his relief, it was Jughead and he was about to step out when Jughead spoke.

"I'm crazy about you, Bets. I've probably been all my life but I was a pretty dumb kid. The thing is, I think I love you and I want to date you," Archie held his breath in horror just as Jughead continued, "Would you please give this food-moocher boy a chance?"

Betty looked utterly surprised but a smile was tugging at her lips, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Jughead Jones, when have you become such a sweet-talker?" She teased, "And yes, I do want to be your girlfriend."

Archie averted his eyes but the distinct sound of the new couple kissing reached his ears. This was it, he had officially lost Betty. It was totally over. She had moved on.

Anger burned in his veins. If it had been any guy, he probably conceded that Betty deserved the guy. But _Jughead? _His best friend of all people, would betray him and steal one of his girls. He stalked off, not caring if he made a noise or not.

Current squeezes and exes have always been off-limits and Archie never had to worry with Jughead since he adored food and abhorred girls. To think Jughead would backstab him at this point, it was unforgivable.

* * *

"I detect a distinct lack of warmth regarding your best friend," Dilton observed airily as they started the warm ups for Phys. Ed.

Archie grunted, his eyes on his now former best friend who was walking away and joining Moose near the bleachers. He switched focus and watched as Betty combed through her blonde locks before tying it into a ponytail. She looked so adorable in her standard-issue P.E. outfit and her volleyball protective guards.

He scowled though, when Betty looked up and waved cheerfully at Jughead before turning back to her warm up buddy, Midge.

"He's a traitor." Archie spat.

Dilton hummed a sigh before they lapsed into silence. He plopped down on the bleachers to watch the first volleyball match between Veronica and Moose's team against Betty and Jughead's.

"What did he do?" Dilton finally asked.

Archie tore away his gaze from the game. "Does everyone not know? He poached Betty. I know," He added hastily, "She's no longer mine, I get it. But she's my ex-girlfriend. So now he likes girls but we all respect that no exes rule."

Dilton looked curious. "Betty and Jughead? That is a bit surprising. I always thought Bets would end up with Reggie or Adam."

Archie ignored the twang of annoyance he felt at Dilton but he continued. "I mean, come on, Dilton. When you and Sharon broke up, Reggie wanted to date her but he didn't because she's off-limits."

Dilton didn't reply, his focus on the rather intense game going on below them. Archie felt a bit bad mentioning Dilton's ex-girlfriend, Sharon. They had not parted on good terms and it was insensitive of him.

"Sorry, Dilt. I didn't mean to shoot my mouth off about her."

Dilton shook his head, "Its fine. But tell me Arch."

Archie turned to face the shorter male. Dilton may not have girls queuing for him but he was smart and he gave sound advice.

"Are you mad at Jughead because of that or is it because you want Betty? If you are mad about it, tell him. Jug's not the sort to cross lines. But if you still want Bets, then I'm afraid my best advice is to back off. It's their shot at happiness now. No matter how much you think you deserve something, somewhere someone else deserves the same so don't spoil it for them."

With that, Dilton turned back to the game, his body language stiff meaning he wasn't about to indulge Archie anymore.

The redhead looked down at his sneakers for a while. While he admitted that he did still like Betty, he had done a lot of heartless things to her and if Jughead could make her happy, then perhaps… it's time that he let go.

He glanced up at the bespectacled male next to him. "Thanks Dilt."

"Anytime Arch."


	8. What We Got Is Our Kind of Love

Yes, I know this is super overdue. I'm sorry! My faithful reviewers, please please forgive me and review! Right, on with the replies and the chapter! :)

kat - sorry about the long delay! yes, I try to pattern some of it from my own experience but I'm trying to keep with the Archie-verse as well.

dahb - Dilton is way too overlooked in Archie-verse. I might use him more but with the number of minor characters I'm throwing around, I may not. Please review!

blonde not barbie - love your name! please do review! :)

SouJiro-LoVeR - so sorry about the delay. But yes, I do adore writing this Jughead/Betty angle. Plus it deals with more real life experiences so it makes it all the more relatable.

* * *

When Valentine's Day was round the corner, it took all of Betty's willpower to keep the smile on her face from slipping. It seems the day of love turned people's brains to mush. Midge had embarrassedly told Betty that there was a rumour going around that Betty was going to ask Archie to take her back.

Betty had scoffed. Not ever likely. She was much happier without Archie and she was even exclusively dating a certain Forsythe P. Jones. No, she reminded herself, she and Archie never even reached the boyfriend-girlfriend stage. Nevertheless, she had nothing but patience with her budding romance.

She was so deep in thought about her sweetheart that it was only at the end of the class that she noted that Midge had been absent for two days in a row. Making a mental note to drop by after school, Betty allowed herself to get lost in the crowd that was Riverdale High.

"Hi, Mrs. Klump. Is Midge at home? I've brought her schoolwork."

Betty was surprised when Mrs. Klump cut her off. "Who knows where she is! That girl just runs off whenever she likes, just like her father."

Having the door slammed in her face, Betty quickly hurried off. Why was Mrs. Klump so angry? She was normally very concerned for her only child. Could Midge and her mother gotten into another fight again?

She decided to head over to Moose's house. The first place that Midge would go to was always to her beloved protector. Betty smiled at that thought.

But Moose was hesitant to let her in. "D-uh, she's not here."

Betty frowned, "Are you sure? Mrs. Klump said she wasn't at home. I hope she hasn't run away."

His resistance was wavering; Betty could see that much in his eyes. She would feel guilty about manipulating him later; right now she needed to know if Midge was alright. "Oh please, Moose. If you know anything, tell me. She's my best friend and I need to know if she's safe!"

"Moose, it's okay. Let her in." Betty heard a soft voice reassure the blonde jock. He had let her in and they reconvened to the sitting room.

"Betty," Midge looked relieved to see her.

There was an awkward silence as Moose gave a weak excuse to leave the room. The two girls looked at each other as they heard Moose's footsteps disappear deeper into the house.

"Did you and your mother have a fight again?" Betty asked worriedly.

Midge bit her lip. "I… Betty, I'm pregnant."

It sounded very clichéd to Betty as she floundered to think of a response, any response. Midge looked at her upset as though Betty had chided her. "I know its stupid right? I'm only eighteen and I'm going to be a statistic at the Women's Shelter!" Midge wailed.

Betty snapped herself out of her daze. Midge needed her more than ever and that's what she'll get –Betty's support. Midge had wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed, Betty patting her back and whispering kind words.

Moose had come a few moments after Midge started crying but had stopped at the doorway, almost reluctant to come in. "It's all my fault. I was on the pill and I forgot like a couple of times and now I'm pregnant!"

"Did you go for a check-up?" Betty asked, offering Midge some tissues.

Midge nodded and gestured to where Moose had disappeared. "We went to the anonymous clinic in Oakville over the weekend. I'm two months gone, the baby's due in September."

Betty wondered how to tread on the topic. She already knew Mrs. Klump's reaction. "How did your dad and Moose's parents take it?"

Midge visibly drooped. "His parents aren't thrilled. He has a huge scholarship to Michigan State to play football…" She trailed off for a moment, "I told Dad yesterday and he said he'll visit this weekend."

There was something more that Midge had left out but Betty decided to not to push her best friend. The final question rested in the air. It was uncomfortable so Betty just shifted in her seat. Moose broke the silence when he reappeared at the doorway to announce he was going to pick up some stuff before leaving.

"I'm keeping the baby," Midge told her after Moose drove out of the driveway, "No matter what Moose or anyone else thinks."

* * *

Once again, the rumour mill of Riverdale had spun its wheels. Despite Betty keeping her best friend's secret, the tidbit about Moose and Midge had reached even the ears of the freshmen. Reluctantly Midge had invited her gal pals over to Moose's place to confirm the truth behind closed doors.

She had told them the same story that she had told Betty and while the others listened with rapt attention, Betty found herself observing the others. Nancy had gasped at the point when Midge had admitted a possible situation which led to her current situation and Veronica's eyes had bulged momentarily before her expressionless mask took over.

It pained Betty to think that, yes, they all had done it and no, she wasn't interested in the details. It was awkward as Nancy and Veronica grilled Midge a bit more before they left.

"You need to stop worrying for them." A voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked inquisitively at the gangly youth who obliging explained, "They're fine. See," They watched the couple in question sit down for a meal in the middle of Pop's while some people watched eagerly, trying to confirm the rumours, "Moose and Midge are fine, this is just something they're going to have to confront together."

Betty watched for a moment before giving a shy smile and offering her hand. Jughead tugged his girlfriend out of the booth before they made their way back to the empty Cooper home.

Betty knew that Jughead had an inkling of what was going through her mind but she waited for him to ask. In the meantime, she snuggled up to him and accepting his kisses. They sat peacefully for a while before she reluctantly untangled from him.

"I won't push you for anything, you know."

Betty blushed before scolding herself. It was perfectly fine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just, it feels right but I know myself and I would never forgive myself if I threw my virginity away so thoughtlessly."

Jughead waited for her while Betty collected her thoughts. She needed a listening ear so badly and who else but her best friend, and love –although she wouldn't just admit it to him yet.

"Midge invited us over and she told the rest about her having a baby. During the conversation, the topic of sex came up and I think something killed me when I heard that Nancy had done it a while back and so had Veronica."

They were whispering now as Betty relaxed under the constant running of Jughead's hand through her blonde locks. Betty knew how much Jughead ached for her but he never mentioned it once and truth be told, Betty was confused by her feelings. Her parents were a bit old-fashioned –sex was for marriage. Polly had revealed to her ages ago that she had lost it to an old boyfriend who now meant nothing to her; Chick had been more steady, he was determined to make it to the altar and to give his future wife something priceless.

What about herself? Betty wasn't so sure. She supposed with all the wild notions of romance from books and shows, she wasn't so sure about holding out till marriage but it was something she used to believe in.

By the end of the night, she had her answer though. Her friends may have slipped free from their childhood bearings and somewhat entered the adult world but Betty wasn't too concerned and was happy to move at the pace she was at.

She held on tightly to Jughead that night when they kissed goodbye before he left. So what if every other couple in Riverdale High were doing it? Jughead had shrugged –it wasn't a big deal and so what if he had bragging rights, was it some sort of achievement? Was it a trophy or notch on his belt or hers that they could proudly parade about with? Betty had laughed at his indignant remarks but she agreed. They –she, could wait.


	9. Discovering the Best of Me

Ugh. I had such a tough time with this chapter. Archie, to me, is an incredibly boring person and he's such an easy target for bashing. Anyhoos, I've set up a poll for baby names for Midge! I took like a couple of names from my Sims characters (and a few of my friends' names) but if you have another name, just leave it in a comment or message me! Thanks y'all and please review!

savvyxpistola - you got your wish. here's chapter 9! :)

crushed - i actually like Reggie but ever since I read the new-styled comic (with the really bad chemistry of him and Bernadette), i just can't seem to put him in the story. it was such a bad story, seriously Archie Comics should have killed the story. Even the one with Betty doesn't really look too good.

DABD - thanks! I was really worried if it sounded too run of the mill or overly dramatic. No offense to PG-rated Archie Comics but I seriously doubt a bunch of hormonal teenagers would abstain to the altar. I would love to add more characters but they'll probably pop out mostly in Betty's POV but with mentions from the other three's POVs. :)

* * *

Betty had briefly stopped to chat with him earlier that afternoon but had rushed off. "Yearbook," She explained before hurrying off.

The 2010 edition of Riverdale High's yearbook was to being laid to rest. According to a fairly reliable gossip source, the team heading up the yearbook were placing the finishing touches to the famous senior year Who's Who section and it was all but confirmed that Archie was not to be in it.

Archie slammed his book in frustration, earning a few dirty looks from students seated nearby but he ignored them. Who was he kidding? High school was supposed to be his 'golden years' if you could call it. He wasn't that popular in elementary school; he was still getting over his klutziness and geeky phase in junior high; but it was in high school between dating Betty and Veronica and juggling school and sports, he had carved his place as number one guy-next-door and Mr. Popularity.

Jughead once classified his position as 'chicken and egg'. Males envied and admired him for having a bevy of beautiful women wanting to date him while women were equally attracted by his homeliness yet unexplainable popularity with the ladies. That was all in the past though.

What he hated the most was the disbandment of the band, The Archies. When Betty had broken up with him, she had apologetically left. He supposed they could have survived but she ended up taking Reggie, who had a soft spot for the blonde, with her. Veronica had stopped coming for practice at about the same time she decided that she actually never liked Archie romantically.

The Archies had been a source of income for him. Date money, he thought bitterly. It was not as though he lacked for dates now. Midge and Moose's alleged scandal had given him opportunity to 'repent'. He had had a couple of dates lined up for the next few weeks. He smiled smugly to himself as he re-opened his textbook. He had a five page essay due in less than twenty four hours and it wasn't going to write itself.

After all he reminded himself later that afternoon; he was supposed to have moved on from this. High school wasn't the rest of his life. So his so-called popularity had taken a nosedive but he had college and adulthood to look forward to. It wasn't the end of the world as much as some people, who previously included himself, would like to think.

* * *

Jughead definitely deserved the award of being the most tolerant and self-sacrificing best friend. Archie had deliberately cornered him during one of their shared study periods about his newfound relationship with Betty and he had willingly answered every question.

Yes, Jughead had loved Betty for almost as long as he could remember. It was only a matter of actually seeing the final picture instead of just taking this negative view he had always seen with. No, Sandy Sanchez had been a transfer of his feelings for Betty to Sandy before bouncing back to Betty. Of course, Jughead had been sheepish when Archie had all but accused him of dating an ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry pal," Archie told Jughead truthfully.

Jughead shook his head, "I should have thought about your feelings too. But we're okay?" He asked.

Archie felt a smile creep onto his face. "Always have been," He punched his best friend's shoulder playfully.

The day felt lighter if Archie was to be honest. The bond that he and Jughead had forged, since Archie had approached his new neighbour eleven years ago, was as strong as ever. Even when Betty approached them, Archie could honestly say he wasn't angry or jealous but ashamed.

"Care to join us for some sweets?" Jughead had offered.

It was a peace offering, Archie knew and he grasped it with both hands, determined to make a new start. "If I recall, someone still owes me a strawberry milkshake," He grinned at Betty.

Betty, bless her, was a naturally forgiving soul. By the time Archie had drove the trio to Pop's Choklit Shop, she had been merrily chatting with them like there wasn't a care in the world and that the last seven months had no impact on their previous friendship.

"So how are you two doing?" Archie found himself asking.

Jughead looked a little embarrassed, a slight flush creeping up his neck and ears. Betty smiled at her boyfriend's reaction. "We're just old marrieds. Lots of telly, eating meals together, an occasional date night," Betty smiled mischievously.

Archie would have believed Betty except for the horrified look on Jughead's face. "I think your partner seems to disagree," He nodded in Jughead's direction.

"Old marrieds?" Jughead sputtered.

Peals of giggles erupted as Jughead started tickling Betty while Archie watched on amused.

Dilton was right. Betty deserved someone better than how he had treated her, he had reflected as he drove home that evening. She had spent almost all her teenage years chasing after him only to be constantly let down by his indecision and indifference to her. He supposed he did love her but at that time he was too immature to understand and cherish it.

Jughead, on the other head, did. Their evening together taught him that much. Maybe all the years he had stood by and watched Archie, Reggie and the rest of their gang forge their own paths and make their own mistakes and while doing so, had learned from them.

On that note, he felt a bit more light-hearted. They had matured from this episode and everyone can now say they walked away with no hard feelings. Deep down, he did wish he could have a second chance and start over with Betty, Veronica and Jughead but the event had passed and the best that he could do was to make the best of the situation. Firstly, he was going to make a call.

"Lodge Residence," the calm, polished voice uttered down the line.

"Can I speak with Veronica?"

"Miss Lodge would like to know who is this and what is this phone call regarding?"

Archie nearly chuckled at all the formalities. "This is Archie. I would like to apologize to Miss Lodge."


	10. Breaking the Habit

I'm sorry about the super long delay. Please review people! :D

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Betty." Midge looked a bit white.

Betty shook her head as she squeezed her best friend's hand. "All you have to do is call, Midge. Do you need a glass of water?"

"No thanks. I've got enough bladder issues as it is," Midge made a face, "How do the Hollywood mummies make it so glamorous? I visit the toilet nearly twenty times a day either to relieve my bowels or to puke. I feel so tired all day long that by the end of the school day, I just wish to go back and sleep!"

Betty had to admit Midge was putting on a brave front. She had a pregnancy scare earlier that week when she started having stomach pains but it turned out to be a false alarm. Nonetheless, Midge had booked yet another appointment. Moose wasn't free so she had asked Betty to come in his place.

The doctor had been firm when she denied Betty entrance so Betty had waited outside while the doctor talked to Midge. According to Midge, Dr. Holly was a very woman who, unlike the first doctor she had seen, was not judgmental and treated Midge just like any of her other patients. Betty sincerely hoped that it was true because Midge had enough flak to deal as it was.

The two girls found themselves at a diner a couple of miles outside of Riverdale on their way back home. Something was troubling Midge and Betty was determined to offer a listening ear without having any eavesdroppers.

When their hot chocolates and delicious pastries were delivered did Betty finally speak. "Is anything wrong?"

Midge took a sip of her drink and picked listlessly at her flaky croissant before turning to look outside. "Autumn's such a pretty time to have a baby."

Betty reached across the table to pull Midge's plate away from her. She hesitated before plowing ahead. "Midge... Is there a reason why Moose didn't come today?"

There was a sudden pause before tears welled up in Midge's eyes. "He didn't want to come," Her voice was low and shaky with tears.

Immediately Betty came round to sit next to Midge, placing her arm around the pregnant teen comfortingly. It was as though doing so allowed Midge to lower down her barriers and pour out her woes to her best friend.

"It's so difficult. His mom and dad give him, and me, a hard time because the scholarship's a really big thing. Moose could graduate with a degree –his results aren't that great and everyone knows that. At least Michigan's giving him a second chance.

"My mom came and picked me up the other day because I couldn't take being at his house anymore. I can see it in their eyes, they think I had this baby to trap Moose. I didn't plan on having it now, or any time soon. I wanted to go to college too...

"Moose won't take my calls and he won't look at me in school. He leaves money at my house for the pre-natal stuff but I really wish to see him. I can't deal with this alone." Midge ended tearfully.

A good hour had gone past during Midge's rant and Betty was far more than willing to let her best friend blow some pent up steam off. She had sat through, listening and making the appropriate soothing noises. Her heart went out to the brunette. It was a life interrupted but while Midge was trying to take control, it seemed that the baby daddy was running away from the situation.

"Give him some time," Betty advised, "Let him think for awhile before you go talk to him. Maybe he's just as upset and confused as you are. He has a good heart and you of all people should know that, Midge."

"I hope you're right, Bets."

* * *

The air inside the Cooper home felt stifling to her for once. She had stared at her bright computer screen, ignoring the pop-ups from her MSN Messenger and she had switched off her phone. She had actually thought of going over to Veronica's or Jughead's but decided against it. She would take a stroll through Pickins Park and back, just to clear the restlessness.

The beginning of spring was always a pretty time. There was a soft sense of peace in the air, calming her as she just slowed down near the fountain. She smiled fondly as she remembered one birthday that she had fallen in when she lost grip of Archie while the gang had been rollerskating.

She stopped when she thought about Moose and Midge. Big M and little m, Jughead used to mutter back in junior high, shortly after Moose had a growth spurt large enough for both of them. By the start of high school, everyone was convinced they would head for college, Moose would play pro-football before having a litter of cute Moose and Midge Masons. Fastforward three years later and they were barely talking. Midge had broken down in the middle of the Choklit Shoppe because Moose had not talked to her in six days and had appeared then with his ex, Judy Johnson.

It made her ponder on her own life. She had spent most of her life, chasing after possibly one of her biggest mistakes and what or who is to say that she wasn't hurtling down another path of regret?

The entire Riverdale gang were forging their own separate paths come graduation. Veronica was headed to Italy for a modelling stint that Mr. Lodge had secured for his only child. Archie would drive down with his parents for a large family reunion before coming back to pack up and head off for college. Jughead had gotten his confirmation to study psychology at a prestigious university but he was still waiting for a particular confirmation letter.

Herself? She had a handful of letters to different colleges and universities. Back when she was still crazy over Archie, she had been pretty sure of her first choice because perhaps even then, she knew she wasn't going to follow him. But with Jughead, the right choice may not necessarily be the best one.

Betty had jumped when her mother had suddenly put her hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see herself standing on the front stoop of the Cooper house

"You've been standing on the stoop for nearly ten minutes. Do you want to talk?" Her mother asked concernedly.

Betty found her mouth a little dry. She licked her lips before turning to her mother. "I think I'm making," she amended, "or about to make, a big mistake."


	11. Maybe It's Not Too Late

It would be an understatement that Hiram Lodge, billionaire, founder and majority shareholder of Lodge Industries, was angry. He was spitting mad and Veronica knew why. The house was quiet, almost as though it was holding its breath, waiting for the axe to fall.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably as she waited outside her dad's study. She had been out when a phone call summoned her back. Judging by the deadly silence, it was obviously bad news. Her maid had given her an almost fearful look, spilling the beans that 'Mr. Lodge ees very, very angry. He shout and make many calls.'

"Daddy, you called?" The 'Daddy's Girl' routine never failed her.

"Sit," He pointed briefly to a chair next to her mother.

Gingerly taking her seat, she studied the stiff profile of her father. The angry vein that popped out, normally whenever Archie was around or he was overwhelmed with work, was bulging. Her mother stared straight ahead, her face oddly blank.

Her dad turned to the inbuilt bookcase that spanned the right wall of his study. He picked up a photo and glanced at it before placing it back. "Do you remember when I told you we were moving to Riverdale?"

Veronica relaxed. Were they being forced to move for her dad to settle nearer to the main office of Lodge Industries? "You had work commitments."

Hiram Lodge shook his head. "I felt that the New York environment was not conducive to raise a child. Your mother and I believed that moving here was the best move because we didn't want you to become one of the disillusioned, spoilt brats who lived off their trust funds."

Her father kept his gaze on her. "I suppose we weren't the most successful parents but I thought we did a fairly good job. We encouraged your friendship with good people like Betty, the Woods girl and even Archie Andrews."

Veronica's bewilderedness turned to annoyance. "What are you getting at, Daddy?"

She immediately regretted her rashness when her father glared at her before throwing a stack of photographs onto the desk. Some of the photographs had slid off the table and Veronica had reluctantly picked them up when she froze upon seeing its contents. A warm flush had spread across her face and neck. She had been careless and sloppy about her indiscretions.

"Where," She licked her lips, "how did you get this?"

That seemed to be the wrong question or reaction that her father was expecting as his annoyance became visible and he started pacing. "Is that your only concern? Did you think that I was blind? That I wouldn't notice that my darling daughter had disappeared for days only to return looking worse for wear? I may be busy with work but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." He practically yelled out the last sentence.

"Veronica, we love you but this is the last straw. Your father and I have been very reasonable about your lifestyle and your choices but you've broken our trust. Fraternizing with unsavoury characters, boozing and partying like a Hollywood 'It' girl." Her mother gave an un-ladylike snort at that thought before allowing her husband to add on to her comments.

"I've cancelled your credit cards. You will only have one and it has a limit," He raised his hand to stop Veronica's protest, "And you will inform either me or your mother of any dates or outings after 8pm and you have to be back by 10.30pm. If the location is outside of Riverdale, it has to go through both me and your mother first."

"It's not fair!" A very unpleasant four lettered word was being flung around in her head but Veronica bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself.

Her father eyed her warily. "I would say life has been very good to you Veronica but if you want to behave immaturely, I will treat you like a child. You're lucky as it is that your mom volunteered to supervise you or I would have forbidden the modelling shoot."

She nearly wept in relief. College had no use for her and likewise, she had no interest. Only a phone call from her mother and countless beg-and-cry sessions with her father had secured her a modelling shoot for some high end clothing brand. It was her only lifeline if she wanted to avoid hitting the books.

Her wild activities having been shut down, she was grabbing this opportunity with both hands. Laying it thick, she thanked her father for his forgiveness and promised her parents she would behave, crossing her fingers behind her back.

* * *

The first week had been fairly difficult. Her phone was inundated with calls from her 'friends' and her cell's battery life rarely lasted more than a couple of hours because of it. But by the fourth day, the calls had petered out and Veronica was surprised to find herself unaffected by the unexpected end of her wild party days.

With the amount of free time on her hands, she had repaired her broken friendships within the Riverdale sisterhood. She even patched up with Archie and arranged a date later that same week. Her father had merely nodded and warned her not to be late for curfew.

She had been thrilled when she received an invitation to Midge's baby shower party. Betty and Nancy had planned the party before inviting a select mix of both adults and fellow teenagers that Midge knew and hung out with.

She had been unsure about the gift and had gone with her mother. While her father had been a bit alarmed about the unexpected pregnancy of his daughter's schoolmate, her mother had this wistfulness about her as she led Veronica around the baby shops in Haven Fort, a more upmarket town a couple of cities away from Riverdale.

"I'd always dream of having a big family, you know," Hermione Lodge told her daughter as they browsed through a selection of baby rompers.

"I had planned it all. Settling down, four kids, big house and maybe a pet…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

Mentally Veronica thanked her lucky stars for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She was curious though and indulged her mother. "So why didn't you and Daddy have more?"

Her mother glanced almost lovingly at the poster of a sleeping baby. "It didn't really matter until you were born. We tried for the longest time afterwards. But it was just not meant to be." She sighed.

"Maybe that was our mistake," Veronica wrinkled her nose as they settled on a swing set-rocker thing, "Spoiling you, indulging your every whim. Maybe if I had been a little stricter, who knows what would have happened?"

Veronica felt the lump in her throat constrict her breath. Yet another hint about her future. "I… I guess, I could consider college," She mumbled as she slapped her credit card on the counter.


	12. We'll End Up Right Where We Belong

Chapter 12's here! Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration -every time I get stuck, I'd read your reviews and somehow I'd find a new idea or motivation to keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to you all. :)

Dani - thanks. I think Veronica has it in her to be the adult but because of her lifestyle, it never occurred to her to even try. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shiva the Sarcastic - thanks. please review this chapter as well!

StarReader86 - I wanted Veronica to throw a tantrum but I think she has more cunning in her that she would rather lose the battle than the war. I seldom see her mom in Archie Comics so it was easy to 'create' her. I'm from an Asian country so its pretty rare to see an only child so I gave Hermione a hidden maternal desire. While she doesn't let things eat away at her now, it was possible that she couldn't cope with her losses (e.g. not having her ideal family) when she was younger hence Veronica growing up a spoiled brat.

jack the writer - Firstly, why wouldn't I reply to your reviews? If you had taken the time to not only read my story but to share your thoughts and feedback, then it is only right that I respond in kind. (actually I feel honored that people are sharing what my story has invoked in them) Anyways I find in real life, what we do can impact/influence the people around us, particularly those we are close to so there is no reason why it shouldn't happen in Archie-verse. Typical teen issues? Oh gosh, I am such a nerd -no drinking, sad social life. My highlight of the week is to play L4D2 with my brother and my boyfriend on Saturdays, that's kinda sad isn't it? That being said, high school was a very educative time of my life (my grades weren't great but I learnt the ropes of people-politicking from there) so I've got loads of experience from there and from the tons of reading I do. :)

Anyways people, please please vote on the poll that's on my profile page. Thanks!

* * *

Jughead had been fourteen when his parents had sprung the news on him that he was going to have a sibling. He wasn't blind. Sure, he might not have noticed his mother's slowly thickening waistline but he had seen the books his parents tried to smuggle in –books on coping with children with big age gaps, how to handle situations with a soon-to-be a formerly only child.

At the beginning, he had been indifferent. He had been smothered for fourteen years and he welcomed someone who would be a distraction for his parents. But somewhere along the line, he had truly embraced the blessing that was his sister.

It had made college decisions a lot harder too. With his dad having been retrenched twice over the past few years and wanting to be around for Jellybean, his out-of-state choices were pretty much out.

While he and Betty had talked about college, they had never quite agreed on which university they would be attending. She had called earlier to come over and talk to him about it and he was admittedly nervous. What if she was going to break up with him? He paled at that thought.

He would never admit it but it was a constant fear that bounced around in his mind that she might want to break up before they head off for college or that she would find someone more suited for her and dump his sorry butt.

They had met at Pop's to split a sundae –a half truth, Jughead could finish off a whole sundae by himself and have space for a couple of burgers and malts. But his stomach could wait.

"I'm going to Brown."

Jughead blinked. He vaguely remembered the brochures and the website Betty had excitedly shown him one dreary January evening. It had been her dream to study journalism or creative writing or criminology. Actually Jughead wasn't sure whether Betty had decided on her major yet but he was happy for her.

"That's ... that's great, Bets."

Betty smiled uncertainly. "I won't be leaving until next spring but I, I've decided to stay with Polly and get some experience."

Jughead's mind raced to catch up. Polly, Betty's older sister. Who lives in San Francisco. He nearly fell out of the booth. He waited to gauge her reaction.

Her cheeks were dusted a light pink. "I understand if you don't want to be together. I mean, who wants a girlfriend who's not even here right?"

Betty was starting to babble to make up for the silence. He put his hand on top of hers and she stopped. There was so much relief in him, he wouldn't be surprised if he went home and danced in his room for a full minute.

"That's really cool, Bets. But I'm not a jerk. We can stay touch in a myriad of ways. And besides," He allowed himself a cheeky grin, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I were to stand in the way of my girl's dreams?"

* * *

"Ma, it's just Betty coming for dinner. There's really no need for an elaborate dinner," Jughead tried to snitch a bite from the delectable smorgasbord that his mother had prepared.

Used to her son's antics, Mrs. Jones merely smacked Jughead's hand away before setting him to prepare a salad. "She's the first girl my boy is bringing home. I want her to have a good meal."

Jughead made another noise of dissent. "She's been here dozens of times and you've never bothered."

Why did he even bother trying to dissuade her, Jughead wondered as he caught his mother's snort and eye-rolling before he was unmercifully banned from the kitchen until dinner time. His father was seated in the living room, reading the newspaper while keeping an eye on the youngest Jones.

The doorbell rang promptly at six-fifteen. He rushed out of the sitting room, ignoring his mother's warning about scuffing the floor, and opened the door. "Hi Bets."

Betty gave him a sheepish smile as she entered the Jones' home. Jughead noticed, with a bit of guilt, that she had put in some effort and thought into her choice of dressing. While he like how the purple blouse showed her curves, he wondered if he should have put Betty through this situation in the first place.

"Hi Jellybean!" Betty greeted his baby sister and willingly joined the toddler and her make-belief game of farm animals.

The four year old shrieked and squealed when Jughead swooped in and tickled her before Betty took pity on the girl and ganged up on Jughead to allow his sister to take her revenge on him. For a brief moment, Jughead saw a flash of his future – him and Betty... and their child. He shook his head. The future was a topic the both of them vehemently shied away from; him still getting over commitment issues, her from her previous experience.

He realized he was staring when Betty flashed him a concerned smile as she allowed the three year old to tug her to the feast-laden dining table. Jellybean had insisted that Betty sit between her and Jughead and had merrily babbled at the blonde, allowing Jughead to focus on his meal for a moment or two.

Discreetly holding his girlfriend's hand underneath the table, he found, was much harder than it appeared to be. He had attempted twice before catching the amused look his parents shared and stopped, his cheeks reddening at the idea of being caught.

"Juggie?"

"Yes Bets?"

The blonde in his arms giggled. "Stop glaring at your parents already. They're just thrilled to see us together."

Jughead slunk further into the bed, pressing Betty closer to him, as his mother rapped on his door once more to ask if they wanted a snack. "No, ma. We're not hungry. At all." He stared at her, hoping she'll get the hint.

There was another giggle from Betty when he leaned in to steal a kiss. He poked at Betty's ribs lightly to stop her from laughing at him but ended up falling off his bed with a loud thump when she accidentally elbowed, squealing at the sudden poke.

There was an agitated knock on his door. "Are you two alright?"

Jughead gave an aggravated sigh as he pulled himself up, Betty looking apologetically at him. "Yeah."

There was another knock before he heard his mom's worried voice. "Are you two doing it? If you are, please use protection. She's a nice gal and the last thing she needs is a."

Jughead's face had gone entirely red and Betty had dissolved into a fit of silent laughter. He cut his mother off before she could embarrass him anymore. "Mom! We are. Not. Doing. Anything. NOTHING AT ALL. I just want to talk to Bets in private before she goes home."

"Oh," there was a short pause, "Okay. I'll leave you two alone."

Jughead groaned and closed his eyes as Betty muffled another round of giggles. He wished the earth would swallow him up now.


	13. Karma: Right Back At You

It took him nearly eighteen years but Archie was resigned to the fate that he was never going to be one of those 'pretty people'. Somehow between the bevies of bombshells that he had dated, it never sank in that he was way below average looking.

On some level, he blamed his parents for how he was today. His father was always calling him a fine, handsome young man who would make the Andrews clan proud and his mother would coo how good looking her only child was. But they were blind to the realism of it all. How did he ever fool himself into comparing to the mysterious, brooding men like Jughead and Reggie and strong, muscular athletes like Chuck or Moose?

He watched enviously as Betty and Jughead and Reggie and Bernadette dance up a storm at the corner of the large ballroom the 2010 Graduation Prom committee had rented out. Both Reggie and Betty had been nominated for King and Queen, alongside others, and it was tonight that it finally hit home how outside of the circle Archie was.

Appearance wasn't everything; he consoled himself, as he observed Midge quietly enjoying herself at the edge of all the celebrations. The gal was, he mentally calculated, just about to enter her third trimester – it was a miracle she could fit into a prom-worthy dress with the large balloon-sized lump just below her stomach.

Veronica sat back down next to him, her make up touched up. To be honest, he never saw a difference whenever she left for the ladies' room to 'powder her nose' but he wasn't stupid to ask.

"I never expected prom to turn out this way," She told him.

Me too, was his answer but he forced himself to take a gulp of his punch instead of replying. There were a lot of things he never expected to happen, or not happen, and he wasn't ready to admit to all of it just yet. For tonight, he was ready to plunge into the fantasy that he had dreamed his graduation prom to be.

"There you two are! I wanted to take some pictures." Nancy quickly snapped a couple of shots of them before reminding them about the gang photos later.

Veronica sipped at her drink, her foot tapping impatiently before she waltzed a couple of tables away, ready to share her tale of her modelling stint to yet another group of her soon-to-be ex-classmates.

He would apologise for being such a lousy date later but he was truly in a melancholy mood right now. At this point he envied three of his longest and closest friends. School was officially over and everyone would embark on the next part of their lives within the next two, three months.

It was a daunting idea; college that is. He wasn't like Betty, so pretty, so friendly and just so lovable –Betty would slip right in to any social circle she wished to belong to and everyone would welcome her. He wasn't like Reggie; confident to the point of egotistical that he would fit in anywhere, no questions asked. And he definitely wasn't like Jug –Jug was _adaptable_, not that it mattered because the hurt of being a social outcast, as unlikely as it was for Jughead, would just bounce right off him.

"Arch," Jughead was standing right next to him.

Archie looked up at his best friend who gave him a lopsided smile and gestured behind him. "We wanted to take a group photo."

He stood up to join the group that had gathered under the large, heavily sprinkled banner. Just for tonight, he would allow himself to throw away all the uncertainties and to enjoy the festivities.

* * *

He had a good three months before he and his dad would make the drive down to Riverdale University and Archie planned to put it to good use. The first two weeks had mostly been party after party hosted by either members of Riverdale High's 2010 senior year class or the parents of said members. His parents were no exception, co-hosting the event with the Coopers and the Jones.

Today however was the first day he had nothing planned. He mentally checked off his list of friends; Veronica had flown to Italy with her mother two days ago, Chuck and Mr. Clayton had gone on their annual father-son camping trip and Dilton was interning at the Lodge Industries for the second summer in the row.

As he threw on a shirt, he thought of bumming over at Jughead's place for a couple of hours. The thought of spending hours on mindless games sounded good, he grinned to himself as he backed out of the Andrews' driveway.

Maybe they could swing by Betty's, just like when they were thirteen and she would have spent the afternoon baking, or they could head out to the old swimming hole, Archie mused as he turned into the lane where the Jones resided.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw Betty's car sitting in the driveway but he was surprised to see Betty working on the engine while Jughead was nowhere to be seen. He patted his dashboard as it purred to a stop.

The pretty blonde had yet to notice him –her back facing the road as she tinkered under the hood. He was a couple of steps away from her when he heard his best friend.

"Hey Bets, are we ready to go? I'm starving." The dark haired male froze at the Jones' front door.

Betty, always the perceptible one, had whirled around, her baby blues wide with surprise and uneasiness when they clapped on the redhead. "Hey Archie," she licked her lips and looked away.

Archie was close enough to glance into the car to see a picnic basket and what looked like a badly packed, rolled up sleeping bag in the backseat. Jughead was carrying a backpack and oh, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Jughead took a couple of steps forward, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Betty had put down the hood as she came to stand next to Jughead.

"Where," He felt his voice break uncertainly, "Where are you guys headed off to?"

There was a brief moment of silence as he watched Jughead and Betty communicate with exchanged looks; it was almost like they were communicating with their eyes.

"We're taking a road trip, Arch. It was a spontaneous thing, we haven't even figured where we're headed off to." Jughead gave him his trademark lopsided smile.

The problem with Jughead was Archie could never tell when his best friend was lying or not. He was too good of a liar. Archie nodded, his eyes bouncing from Jughead to Betty and back to Jughead again.

"I, we'd appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone, Archie. Only our parents know of this and we'd prefer if no one else does." Betty's eyes were firm – she'd come after him if he did.

He nodded once again, feeling like he had intruded on something. "Sure. We'll catch up after you get back?"

Now it was Jughead who nodded uncertainly, glancing at the back of Betty's blonde head as she took his belongings to put in the backseat. "Will do."

Archie felt dismayed as the silence between them stretched longer and Jughead coughed as he ever so slightly angled himself towards the car. He waved limply before heading back to his car. Jughead had been his best friend since elementary school and now it was like they were almost strangers.

It was unfathomable. Jughead was the last person he thought he would lose but as he watched the car containing his best friend and one of his ex-girlfriends drive out of his view, he thought he felt a wave of despondency crash on to him. Suddenly his summer, and his life, looked very bleak.


	14. After Everything I Must Confess

It would be years and years later when Betty would think about basing a book about her life experiences, or maybe a memoir if she entertained that brief thought of being a famous actress, but whatever the case, she knew the big question was what changed her friendship with Veronica Lodge?

Growing up, Betty had felt overshadowed by Ron's wealth, beauty and theatrics but she had never truly begrudged the girl for it and even loved Ronnie, flaws and all. So when her heart grew disenchanted with Archie, she bore no ill will to the girl who was both her best friend and worst rival in love.

Sure, there were times she thought she despised the brunette but truly Veronica would always be like a sister to her and even sisters had loud, angry fights at times –she and Polly were no exceptions to the rule.

Breaking up with Archie brought their friendship to a sudden standstill, mainly because Veronica was technically seeing Archie and neither Betty nor Archie were inclined to hang out with each other. It did hurt that despite being best friends for years, it seemed like their friendship was not meant to survive the fallout.

The old Betty might have chased Ron to mend broken fences but the new Betty decided that Ron had to meet her halfway. It took some time and they got off to a shaky start. While their best friend relationship didn't feel as close as before, she was confident they would get there, especially with no more having to second guess each other's true thoughts and motives, no need for half-truths and lies.

"Are you daydreaming?" An irritated voice filtered through the phone line.

Betty bit back a laugh and shook her head mischievously. "No, Ronnie, I heard all about Chad and how boring it was for you to entertain him while both your fathers talked business."

Really, Ronnie hadn't changed much and Betty supposed she herself hadn't either. Not that she would tell Ronnie though. That would start another long lecture and she did have limited minutes on her phone plan.

Betty flipped her wallet open to see a faded photo of Ronnie and her giving peace signs, hugging each other. Stroking the plastic flap that protected it, she smiled a bit wistfully at the more innocent times.

A shadow covered her view of it. Jughead threw an inquisitive glance at her wallet before holding a hand out, a warm smile inviting her.

"Hey Ronnie, I gotta go. I talk to you later ok? See you." She could hear a squawk of disbelief but Ronnie would get over it.

She was no longer someone's shadow; no one's back up plan. Her life was her own and she was going to live in the moment, just like she promised herself the day she decided to dump Archie. Right now she had Juggie, she had good friends like Midge, Nancy, Dilton and Jason and she had a future that only she could forge.

00000000000000000000000000000

When she was younger and Chic and Polly were in high school, she remembered the short trips her father would take them on. Chic had been seventeen and eager for any distraction from school; Polly would pout because at fifteen, her boyfriend was the most important person; and Betty, well, she adored every moment from nature walks with her mom and a reluctant Polly to firing up the grill with her dad and Chic.

The cabins they stayed in rarely had more than two beds but she never minded an extra opportunity to spend more time with Chic and Polly. It never bothered her when Ronnie or Midge stayed over or if her cousins came to stay and they shared her bed because she did not mind sharing the space. But this time she would be sharing a bed with her _boyfriend_.

Oddly it was her mother, not her father, who had opposed the road trip. Alice Cooper had begged her youngest to reconsider, if only to protect her baby's virtue. Hal Cooper, on the other hand, had sat the young couple down and gone through a "mature birds and the bees" lecture which had left all three looking flustered and unwilling to have sat through such a conversation. Her dad had looked at her with sad eyes at dinner the night before the road trip and turned to his wife, "They're growing up. All I can hope is that we taught them to make good decisions."

She had felt a little hurt but upon reflection her father had said good and not right. She pondered on it while trying to squeeze out every possible meaning, only to come to the conclusion that her father wanted her to experience life on her own terms. She had thrown her arms around him, and her mother, and thanking them for everything. It was funny how over the years she wished on occasions she had known a way to keep her parents from interfering but only the summer before she was due for university, she had learned and proved how to do so.

Drying her hair as much as she could –there was no way she wanted to use the decrepit hair dryer, she stepped into the room. Jughead was flipping channels, a bored expression displaying the lack of entertainment available.

"I'm done with the shower." She offered, if only to break the silence.

She had watched his expression changed when he turned his attention to her. There was a hungry look in his eyes but he had schooled the rest of his face to look relaxed. He offered her hair brush as a peace offering.

Taking a seat next to him on the bed, he started brushing her hair. "Bets, I love you," His voice was low as he diligently combed her hair for the last time, pressing a kiss to her damp locks.

He had turned her to face him before kissing her almost desperately, his hands already teasing at the hem of her bottoms. She closed her eyes before responding to his kisses but her thoughts rattled around at warp speeds. Was she ready? Was this the right time? Did she even want this?

As soon as she opened her eyes, Jughead had given the same crooked grin that made her feel a little weak in the knees and it was in that open, adoring expression that she knew his thoughts and with that, she knew her answer.

"_I love you._"


	15. Today My Life Begins

Hey all, again I apologize about the 6 week long break between chapters. I just moved back to my hostel and then school started and everything just goes fuzzy from there on. School sucks really. Oh well. This time I can assure you the next chapter would be up within two weeks latest.

IvyHammerton - I understand that because Archie Comics are supposedly like PG rated so they don't involve more 'adult' situations but it's fun all the same to see a possible thread of a future in Archieverse. Even if Archie deserved it or not, shit happens in life and very seldom do we have a happy ending.

Shiva the Sarcastic - Thank you! This chapter isn't as long as the others but I think I might have ruined it if I added any more. Enjoy!

Abhishek - I haven't done much on fanfic except mooch on HP and the Losers fics (I have really strong moments of yaoi madness and straight couples just don't interest me. But I swear I'm straight!) but you have piqued my interest in reading your story, I'll get onto it once my assignments are done. The last chapter was more for exploring boundaries that Betty herself had never pushed against. Namely the odd give and no-take friendship/rivalry with Veronica and the more carnal aspects of a relationship with Juggie.

jack the writer - Yay! I'm glad you haven't abandoned me. :) anyhoos, I'm equally a sap as you are, I would like to think. I've cried over many heartbreaking/heartwarming stories I've read. If you think I'm moving too slowly with the story then add me on fb or just harass me about getting a chapter up via PMs (no pun intended).

* * *

"That massage felt so good," Betty sighed deliciously as they enjoyed the private hot spring.

Mrs Lodge had taken the two girls to one of the many country clubs the Lodges belonged to and had booked them for an top-to-toe pampering while she attended yet another spiritual meeting under the guise of chaperoning the girls' spa day.

Veronica smirked as she reached for her flute of bubbly. The cold liquid swirling inside her stomach complimented nicely with the hot liquid she was submerged in. Betty exhaled yet another sigh of satisfaction as she slipped deeper.

"It's been too long since we had a girls' day." Veronica allowed.

Betty's blue eyes looked at her amused. "It has," She adjusted her bath towel to avoid any mishaps, "Good thing we have the suite all to ourselves tonight."

A grin appeared on Veronica's countenance. "Bad romance movies, snacks and gossip all night long." There was a happy glitter in the brunette's eyes.

Betty giggled as she splashed Veronica for her horrible attempt at waggling her eyebrows. "That was terrible just so you know." Betty said as they began a round of splashing each other.

This was what Veronica missed. Just two girls having a bit of fun and not having to constantly watch her back against would-be backstabbers. Come September, she would be in a new environment where people would know her name and watch her – a single misstep of the proverbial tightrope could be the Lodges' downfall, as her father would always warn her.

* * *

Veronica sighed as she turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Tomorrow she would be flying to France with her mother under the guise of a shopping trip and she was not looking forward to it at all. She closed her eyes and stilled her breathing to calm herself.

There was a manila envelope on her dressing table but she took no pleasure in the glossy photographs inside. Italy was absolutely everything Veronica could ask. While Veronica did enjoy having to be primped and preen over, the shoot had not given her the satisfaction she normally derived from it. It was truly puzzling. Maybe she was feeling a little sleep-deprived at that time, Veronica mused.

Her hand under her pillow brushed against cool plastic. Veronica pulled it out. The purple encased and diamond-studded Blackberry had been an impulse buy during her 'Lindsay Lohan' days as her mother had taken to calling it. She shook her head as though to push the memories out of her head.

It had taken her father's intervention just to show how much she had allowed herself to be surrounded by sycophants and her complacency had led to her losing sight of her true friends. As soon as that epiphany struck her, she had thrown herself into renewing her friendships with Betty, Archie and some of the girls in Riverdale.

Much to her father's dismay and her embarrassment, her grades were abysmal due to her lack of studying during the examinations period. Veronica had always been an average student but examinations made her nervous and she always performed poorly if she lacked confidence. Thankfully her results were all hushed up before it even reached the elite circles the Lodges travelled in. Once again it was thanks to her father's connections that she would attend an exclusive _lycée_ in Paris and hopefully this time next year, she would be applying to a University of her choice with a baccalaureate in hand.

It was no surprise to her that she could not find it in herself to enjoy the upcoming holiday. Tomorrow she and her mother would meet Hiram Lodge in Paris where Veronica would get a look at her new school. She had been a bit tearful at first; she would after all be a year older than most students. Her father had simply raised an eyebrow and asked who was to blame for that. There was nothing she could reply to that.

She had yet to mention any of it to Betty. Normally Betty would be her first port of call for any situation but given that Betty had her own social obligations to fulfil, Veronica had found herself hesitating to call. When she had gone through her list of contacts, she had been a bit surprised to find that the only person she could have honestly talked about anything and everything was Betty.

She turned to face the ceiling, giving in to the fact that it was going to be yet another sleepless night. It scared her so much that in all her years, the only person in her corner had been Betty and she had been so blind to it. Sure, she appreciated Betty and what her friend had done for her but she had never truly given it more than a second thought.

College had been so far away when they were growing up and she had taken it for granted that no matter what college or university Betty got in, she would be right by the blonde's side or at the very least, with Archie. Only now, Daddy's money or name could not pave the way for that situation. It had depended on herself and she failed.

Closing her eyes, she prayed to God, any God who was out there listening, that she would survive and make it through the coming school year because for the very first time, she would have no-one to fall back on and that scared her more than anything in the world.


	16. Stripped To The Bone

Alright, I made it within my two week deadline! -cheesy dance- But now I've gotta scoot and get on to my school assignments - yikes! Thanks to those who reviewed! The next chapter would be up within the next two, three weeks latest. Oh and please review. :)

Porcupine - Do I hear a possible conversion of BettyxJug fan? :) They're not quite reaping what they sow but it comes close. I'm glad you like the story at any rate.

Shiva the Sarcastic - Thank you! I actually love going in depth into people's lives, I swear I should write someone's biography or something instead of a 9-5 job.

GalanthaDreams - Wish granted. ;)

aamrun - Surprisingly this Veronica chapter came from a similar experience of mine. How frightful to be reminded how much Veronica is patterned of me despite my preference to Betty. On that note, that reminds me...

Jennyandres1 - Oh my. I feel so flattered that you actually check daily. I'll try not to disappoint you! :)

P.S. This is reference to aamrun's review. I just wanted a gauge of those who want to see their university lives because I have a rough idea of a sequel but it is actually post-university as opposed to them starting in university. Please leave a comment on whether you would like more than a glimpse of their uni lives!

* * *

One thing Jughead took comfort in was that comic books were his thing. It had started when he was eight and Grandpa had handed a box of dime store comic books and instructed his then only grandchild to take good care of them. Since then, it had grown from just one box to a store cupboard's worth of them.

Pulling yet another box towards him, he let his fingers dance over individually wrapped comics as he decided whether he wanted to take them along with him.

His mother stood at the doorway, Jellybean on her hip, watching bemusedly. "It's just six days, Forsythe. Must you really bring your comics along?"

While he had not meant to, his voice sounded frosty as he replied, "At least that way there would be something interesting to do besides eat."

Jellybean wriggled to be put down. The four year old rarely talked, preferring to let her actions speak for her. His mother sighed as she let Jellybean down. "Your father and I have discussed this with you before. We just think it's not healthy for you to be so obsessed with Betty. Granted, she's a very sweet girl."

"Betty!" Jellybean repeated before heading to her own room.

His mother looked a bit appalled at the outright favour of Betty from her daughter as Jughead tried not to smirk and continued to shuffle through the comic collection, tuning out whatever his mother was going to continue on about.

So what if he did hang out more with Betty than anyone else? She was his girlfriend, for crying out loud. Plus most of the gang were away so naturally they just ended spending the day in and out of each other's homes.

"And for another thing, you two would be heading off to college and then you'll be separated, what are you going to do then? You won't be able to focus… And next thing I know I'll receive a call saying you're at the hospital and just got your stomach pumped! Even the thought of it gives me heart palpitations; I hope you know better than to end your life over a silly matter."

His mother could be so melodramatic at times, he decided as he shoved the box away. Definitely the end result of that daytime drama she was hopelessly addicted to, all those nutter stories about rebellious and angst-y youths and the myriad of situations they constantly threw themselves in.

"And I do hope you haven't had sex yet. I heard on Doctor Kimbley's show that people who have sex early on in their relationships will end up being sexually dependent on each other and are incapable of maintaining a real relationship."

That brought him to a screeching halt to his own thoughts. He held his hands out in front of him as though to stop her and to shield himself. "Whoa, slow down. Ma, this is a big No-No. Parents and their kids NEVER ever talk about sex to each other. Dad and I had a painful birds and the bees talk four years ago, that is the extent of my sex education with you guys. I don't need to know what you and Dad do and you don't know anything that I would do. Understand?"

His mother's lips twitched, although she was definitely not amused. "Are you saying that you…?"

Jughead groaned. This was so not going to plan. He had a boring week to endure down at his grandparents' home and now it looked like he was going to be lectured nonstop by his mother. "No. Stop. That is between me and Bets and I don't need to tell you anything."

He squeezed past his mom, trying to hurry to Jellybean's room. If he was fast enough, he could get them started on a game and his mother would not dare to mention such topics in front of her young and impressionable daughter.

His mother stood at the door way of her daughter's bedroom as she watched Jughead help Jellybean gather the farm animals in the little plastic corral that came with the plastic barn. He felt a bit guilty as she looked both worried and hurt at his abrupt end of the conversation but couldn't she see that this was just one topic that they could never broach?

* * *

"Wow, you're huge!"

No-one else had that little tact than Archie Andrews, Jughead thought as he rolled his eyes albeit affectionately at the redhead's antics. He watched as Veronica smacked him at the back of his head as she glanced apologetically at Midge.

"Poor Midge," Betty had sneaked up behind him.

"Poor Veronica too. Imagine having to babysit Archie for the party," Reggie added, his smirk making its appearance.

When Betty and Nancy had found out that Mrs Klump had no intention of celebrating her daughter's birthday, they had stepped in and planned a small party for their close friend. There were no more than ten guests but Midge had been grateful nonetheless.

He had been a bit hesitant to attend, having been Moose's friend more than Midge's, but Betty had used those big, blue eyes and sulky pout on him. Although he would deny it if he were questioned, deep down he knew, he was utterly whipped.

So here he was, at the birthday party of a very pregnant ex-classmate and surrounded by people who had little in common but having attended the same elementary and high schools. It made for good observation so he stood near the window, watching everyone interact.

"Hello Jughead," Midge had joined him.

"Hi Midge," He looked at her warily.

For some reason, she found his wary look more amusing than the other men, no –boys, in the room. She put her hand on top of the very large bump that Jughead was trying very hard to avoid looking at. "I'm not going to squat and give birth right here and now, Jughead."

Why was no one coming to save him? He could see Dilton watching them and Betty and Nancy giggling in the corner. That little minx! She knew how he felt and yet his own girlfriend was intentionally stranding him with the birthday girl. He gripped the plastic cup a little harder than he normally would; still trying his best to avoid looking at the baby bump.

"I, uh, I know. Babies, I can handle. Pregnant women, not so much," He ended almost ruefully.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm not quite sure how to handle it myself."

He gave her a small smile before offering to get her a drink or a seat.

Midge cocked her head to look at him while he tried his best to not flush at the attention they were garnering. "Bets has been a good influence on you. You wouldn't have bothered before this," She smiled almost self-consciously; "You're good for each other. Truly. I wish you two happiness."

It wasn't supposed to matter. He had made that decision last year that his relationship with Betty did not need anyone's approval but yet he felt lighter with Midge's words.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," He muttered as he stuck his attention to the cup in his hands.

The giggling grew louder as Midge moved to join Betty and Nancy but the warm feeling that Jughead felt had stayed with him all night.


	17. Just Like The Promises We Made

Hello all, apologies about the five and a half week delay. I swear, I felt like Sisyphus, pushing and backsliding all the time. I rewrote this a bunch of times mainly because if I were honest, I'm a lot like Veronica and I kept asking myself how I would feel and then I would go back and start from scratch. That said, she's truly grown on me. Now I'm not gonna make any promises for the next update but I would try to get it up by the 23rd - in honor of my friend's birthday but again, no promises.

Shiva the Sarcastic - Sorry about the delay. Hopefully the next update would be much faster. =x

jack the writer - About being punctual... Gah! Deadlines are never fun and I keep telling myself not to announce one but I shoot myself in the foot anyway. Hope this chapter makes up for the delay! :)

aamrun - Juggie makes for a good comic relief. I actually had this idea of jumping back and forth from college/university days to that current date of the story but it's not something I've actually tried so I'm taking a 'wait and see' approach for now. I get the whole being apart and tested relationship bit but considering I've scattered them, my main concern is that it might make for a disjointed story really. Although uni does bring a certain dose of dramatics that ups the ante on high school drama.

Life of Pi And All That Jazz - I think it's always been in our subconscious and in between the lines of Archie Comics that Betty and Juggie are totally meant to be! I remember someone ever mentioned to me that it was strongly hinted in an old comic but they pulled it after people protested against a potential breakup of the Betty-Archie-Veronica triangle. Both Betty and Juggie have their own demons to deal with relationships and they're fairly logical people so I doubt they're about to become the next wannabe-It couple *coughsmidgeandmoosecoughs*

Jennyandres1 - Apologies. RL is a real bugger at times. I really hope to bring the next chapter up within a week if I can.

GalanthaDreams - And I walked around with a goofy grin after I read your review. No joke. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Again, hat in hand, I beg you readers to review and also please leave your opinion on a potential sequel with a starting point of either university or 5-10 years later.

* * *

Shopping had always been a passion for Veronica. It was one of the main reasons why she looked forward to summer. Since Veronica could remember, her mother was frequently invited to many Fall/Winter fashion shows and while that was going on, Veronica had had the opportunity to snap up a new wardrobe.

Her father had reluctantly allowed her on a shopping trip with her mother but only after her mother's intrusion that Veronica had to fit in with her new schoolmates and the first step was her attire. Misfits could only survive for so long, Hermione Lodge had declared and with much consternation, Hiram Lodge had given in.

As she sat on her lounge chair, supervising the maid's packing, she was startled by the announcement of one Archie Andrews who was waiting in her sitting room. She snapped her fingers, "Marie, my robe!"

The petite brunette had hurriedly handed her the dark red lounge robe before rushing off to bring up a tray of tea and snacks for her mistress and guest. Veronica ignored the silly woman as she pulled the belt taut against her stomach.

"What brings you here, Archie?" She stood at the doorway leading to her bedroom.

The redhead gaped at her state of undress before shrugging. "Just wanted to ask if you were up for a bite and movie."

Veronica frowned as the redhead sunk into the armchair they used to sit and make out in. That was definitely a lie somewhere in there, or at least an untruth. Nowadays Archie would always call in advance if he wanted a date or even just to chill. Unlike the past when he had favoured status, he would never impose her on out of the blue.

Then again, it was not like she had anything to complain about. She had not had many dates since April, she reflected. After the wild fun a few months ago, the boys in Riverdale held no interest for her. Occasionally she allowed Archie or Reggie take her out but Reggie had disappeared off the dating radar since Bernadette appeared on his arm and dating Archie had lost most of its appeal since she dumped him last October.

She did like Archie, she supposed she always will, but their relationship had taken such a hit since Betty stopped dating him that they only went out together when they were both dateless.

"Let me check my schedule," She lied, heading back to her room.

The little book that contained her daily schedule was woefully blank but she would rather die than admit it. She scanned the week's schedule. She had stayed home the last two days for the lack of activities and it looked that way until Midge's surprise bash on Saturday. She made a quick decision.

"How fortunate. I did have something planned for tonight but it can be easily cancelled." She lied, smiling at Archie.

The redhead's face brightened and Veronica found herself giving him a genuine smile. "Great, I'll come back around four?"

His smile was infectious and she managed to tease him a little, "I'm not about to go dutch, Archie Andrews!"

* * *

"You should have told me sooner."

Betty's reproachful expression made Veronica wonder why she even bothered telling her best friend in advance yet she felt justified in withholding such information. There was that uncomfortable feeling snaking in her belly but she had learned to ignore it years ago. Turning back to Betty, she sighed.

Pop's Choklit Shoppe was surprisingly empty for a Thursday but Veronica figured that everyone was probably taking advantage of the sunny weather and was at the beach. The two girls were seated at a booth, having a last meal before Veronica's flight in a couple of days' time.

"I don't want it known," Veronica muttered.

Betty chewed thoughtfully on a fry as though thinking of an appropriate comeback. Veronica's mouth twitched. Before senior year, she would have doubted Betty talking back to her or challenging her on a regular basis but now, Veronica would have been more surprised if Betty did not.

A sad smile flitted across Betty's face. "I suppose not," She allowed, "I'll miss you though."

Then again, this was Betty she was talking about. Sweet, thoughtful Betty – of all the people to try and understand her, it would be Betty Cooper as always. Veronica would definitely miss her best friend too.

Veronica waved her hand lazily. "I'll be jetting back and forth. I suppose I could make a stop at Rhode Island every now and then." She added haughtily with a superior smirk on her face.

The two of them dissolved into giggles, the familiarity of their conversation being a great comfort to both of them. Tonight would be their last sleepover in who knew how long and deep down Veronica was determined to make the best of it.

"I used to think we would end up at the same college." Veronica confessed.

Betty's head came up but she remained silent. Veronica rolled her eyes. It was such an atypical Jughead thing that Betty had picked up in the few months since she and Jughead started dating.

Veronica leaned back on the lawn chair as she glanced back up at the inky-blue skies. "I kind of figured that somehow you and I would go somewhere together, pledge for the same sorority and have countless double dates," She said almost wistfully.

There was a snort or maybe a cough, Veronica couldn't decide, from Betty. Veronica turned to face her best friend quizzically.

Betty's eyes were watering as she put down her fizzy drink. "Ronnie, that is a complete fantasy and you know it."

The blonde coughed once more. "You would have been jealous about my grades, I would be upset about you snaring the guy we both liked and if we were the same people from a year ago, we would have been miserable if Archie was there."

Veronica lowered her eyes. The last year had forced her to open her eyes and mind to the many truths that she had easily ignored in the past and it had not been a pretty sight. She looked up when Betty grasped her hand.

"But truthfully, there would be no-one else that I would have picked to be my college buddy."

Veronica glanced at the chain that glinted off Betty's neck. She knew that Jughead had given his class ring to Betty weeks ago and Betty wore it all the time. "Not even Juggie?"

There was a pause. "It would be nice if he could be there," the blue-eyed girl admitted and Veronica's heart sank a little, "But you're my best friend. Nobody could fill that spot except you."

Betty smiled at her and squeezed Veronica's hand. "Forever, just like we promised."

Veronica squeezed back. "Forever," she agreed.


	18. Love Is A Beautiful Gift

Hey all, I feel awful right now - I'm in the midst of my final exams and I have to pack up and move out the day right after my last paper and then I'll be without Internet (again! This is the second month in the row that I've capped or forced to go without) right until I get home (five hours on a plane - hooray, let's see me go gray at the smell of synthetic, plastic airplane food [needless to say I don't consume plane food]). Yes, I'm giving a sob story from getting pelted with veggies - although I wouldn't mind pizza! (tell me if you get the joke) alright alright, on with replies then story, yes? :)

Shiva the Sarcastic - Thank you. I'm thinking of closing this soon and continue an college AU but we'll see. :)

steelnightshade123 - I'm intrigued by cheeseits, are they edible?

jack the writer - Archie is suffering from post teen years crisis? Or rather a RL wake up call. That being said, I do apologize for yet another delay. :(

aamrun - We all have our specialties I suppose. I can't write anything to do with fighting or scifi - I'll go nuts to even try.

sakura-light-angel - Thank you. I hope this chapter meets your approval. :)

* * *

Despite what they told everyone, Betty always felt a little awkward whenever she and Archie were left alone. While she tried not to keep secrets from either Veronica or Juggie, this was one she would not divulge voluntarily. Oh, she knew Juggie had his suspicions but Archie was his best friend and she was determined not to let it come between them so she did her best to cover up the uncomfortable feeling.

Thankfully Juggie was not here, Betty thought as she headed into the Andrews' kitchen to grab a drink. The charity club that their mothers were a part of were hosting a barbeque for their college-bound babies and she had been forced to come, much to her consternation.

"Hey." Dark eyes watched her.

She gave a wan smile, tucking a strand of blonde hair back. "Hey yourself."

She could feel Archie's eyes bore into her back as she helped herself to the punch bowl. They had to make conversation, if only because they were the only present teens of the charity club women who were headed off for college and for Jughead's sake.

Small talk came easily to her but it was obvious from Archie's stilted answers and almost awkward expressions that he wanted to ask her something. Inwardly she sighed as she recalled how Archie tended to be melodramatic. Sometimes she wondered if he thought of majoring in theatre.

She decided to cut her losses and get it over with. "Did you want to ask me something?"

He looked a bit taken aback before he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Last year, when you – you know," He glanced almost pleading her not to voice it out but she ignored it.

"Could we have worked it out?" He blurted.

She felt a twinge of annoyance and it must have showed because Archie added hastily that he just wanted to know and nothing more.

Okay, so maybe she could explain it to Archie. After all she had tried her best to brush away the whole issue with Archie that they could never clear the air and maybe it was just about time to face it once and for all. Then again, she owed nothing to Archie.

Betty bit her lip, her past with Archie was a raw topic with her. "It could have never worked out."

As she stood to join her parents outside, she was shocked that Archie had reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Please," His voice was low, "I, I just need to know what went wrong."

Wrenching her arm away, she glared at the redhead. "What went wrong? Everything was wrong. You played me, and maybe every other girl, better than you play your guitar. I spent years thinking I was too pushy and you just needed space before you'll settle with me.

Her hands had curled into fists as though ready for fight or flight, she realized blurrily but she was on a roll. "I was so stupid, believing that I would be the one you'll pick. Last summer my parents took me for that month long trip. I sent you text messages and emails and I waited for something that obviously was not coming.

"At first I let myself make excuses, just like I had for years but for the first time, I realized you didn't care. And I guess I stopped caring about you." She gave him a bitter smile.

To her surprise, Archie bows his head and she began to feel a little bad at dumping so much blame and negativity at him. Then she remembers that she's no longer the timid, sensitive Betty she was a year ago and she stands with him for a moment longer before she turns to join the adults outside.

* * *

While it was a surprise, Betty thinks it's a happy one. Both her older siblings, Chic and Polly, have returned for what her dad calls the "Annual Cooper Trip". It amuses her that Polly has brought home a boy, no – man, and Mrs Cooper barely hides her disapproval of Joshua Williams sharing a room with Polly.

Betty is grateful that her mother does not mention her earlier road trip with Jughead but somehow Chic and Polly manage to hear it from somewhere.

"So, Jughead Jones," Polly, ever the journalist snooping for her scoop, opens the conversation.

Given the early start tomorrow, Mom and Daddy have gone to bed early. Joshua had retired about ten minutes ago, leaving Betty with Chic and Polly and some inane vampire movie playing on the telly.

Betty watches her older siblings. It feels almost a lifetime ago since she used to try and stay up to talk with them because it made her feel grown-up. "He's a real sweetheart," She doesn't budge.

Polly nods thoughtfully. Chic (obviously playing the bad cop) points out, "Anyone would be better than Archie Andrews."

It's silly but Betty still feels the need to defend her ex-paramour. She thinks it's the guilt from the garden party but she defends him anyway. "Archie was a good person but it, we didn't work out."

Chic pretends to be focused on the sparkling character on the telly for a minute. "I'm not trying to say he was a bad person but he made a lot of bad choices, a lot that hurt you."

That's Chic's way of apologizing. Sorry doesn't cut it very much in the Cooper household and so everyone has their own method of apologizing or making amends. Chic likes to mix explanations with opinions and lace them with a good layer of apology.

"You know, Daddy gave him the talk." She tells him, if only to see their reactions.

She was not disappointed. Polly's mouth twitches and her hand rises to cover her mouth. Chic's eyes bulge for a second, the only tell for a fairly seasoned secret agent, but it's enough and they catch each other's eyes as they quietly laugh at Daddy's hilariously bad attempts of the birds and the bees.

They end up going for a walk, even if it is past midnight. Betty updates her brother about everything he's missed and inwardly she realizes that he's been away for so long and they had not had a proper conversation for at least two years and she _truly misses him and Polly_. She tells him so and extracts a promise from both of them on visits to Brown to see her.

They get back inside and it's Polly's turn to be interrogated and it goes on all night. When Chic gets hungry, Betty rummages in the kitchen and produces Mom's chocolate and marshmallow bits cookies and milk; when Polly and Betty start teasing Chic about his lack of a lovelife, Chic rolls his eyes before pretending to give Polly a booger and Betty a tug on her pigtails. They manage a couple of hours on and off in the den where they created a nest of pillows and blankets and they slip into PollyBettyChic sandwich before moving to the small deck behind the cabin to watch the sunrise. Chic places his arm around her shoulders and Polly hugs her waist and all Betty can think is what a beautiful scene it makes and how truly lucky she is to have her family.


	19. Nothing's Going To Stop Me

Hey all, I have an exam in fourteen hours and I'm down in freak out mode and yet I managed to bang out a chapter. I swear this whole under pressure for a zeitgeist will give me a heart attack before I get any real studying down. Oh well. I mentioned in the previous chapter that I'm spending my weekend moving out and I'll be without Internet for a week after so I figured I'll upload it first. :)

Shiva the Sarcastic - Thank you! I don't think you were expecting something this quick but exams making me jumpy and my imagination gets a lot better. :p

GalanthaDreams - You left me two reviews! I would be screeching in happiness but the whole area is in exam lock-down mode so... *squeals into pillow*  
Chapter 17 - Thank you. I think I prefer Betty & Veronica comics so they are easier to convey because they're more familiar to me. That being said I've gotten tired of Archie Comics namely because they never grow up. I'm a X-Men fan and while the characters aren't a bajillion years old by now, they have aged at least a decade since the 80s. Hence I decided to do a scene with Bets & Ron talking about growing up and their dreams. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I was surprised you did like it because I had originally thought it too sappy but after another read (after your review) I'm glad I didn't change it.

Chapter 18 - I tried my best to keep it as real as possible (sibling interaction is limited in Archieverse), to the point where I think Betty and her siblings kind of mirrored my real life. I've spent the last 9 months away from my two younger siblings and even though we did Skype every now and then and I flew back during Winter break, I feel like I've lost so much time with them. The funny bit was I didn't realize this until two weeks ago when I actually struggled to reconnect with my brother (Although he's six years my junior, I think we're extremely close as well) so I can truly understand the feeling. I don't think I could ever top Chapter 18 though. Ah, I put myself in a dilemma!

* * *

It would be sometime in late July when Bets announced that she had scrapped her plans for San Francisco. Jughead had been a bit taken aback but her casual attempt to brush off something about Polly and her boyfriend was enough for him to make an inference. Back then, it wasn't much of a deal, so Betty was still going to college in February as planned. Now though, he was a little scared about them going to different colleges.

It was only mid-August but Riverdale was beginning to feel a bit like a ghost town. Archie, his best mate, was headed for Riverdale University – he wouldn't even need to move out because it was less than an hour's commute but he had been spending the last couple of days trying to navigate around the large campus and acquaint himself with the other first years. Chuck had left for his fancy art school yesterday; apparently the freshmen were requested to move in early. Dilton and Veronica had left at the beginning of August, one to MIT and one to France.

Given his parents' financial situation, he had originally planned to stay at Riverdale U – if only to save on accommodation. Although his dad had demanded they go through the list of applications he had gotten and eventually agreed on two (and three safeties!) together, he had prepared himself for Riverdale University, at least until the letter came.

His dad had been thrilled that he had been accepted to study law and honestly, so had he. To date, every time he looked at the acceptance letter, he felt a frisson of delight echo through his body. It put him a couple of states away from home but his dad had been insistent and so, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III was headed for law school.

"You know, my Pops wanted to me to go for college."

Jughead watched as his dad entered his room with a bottle and two glasses. Unused to serving drinks, his father poured a healthy amount in both glasses before handing one to his firstborn. The amber liquid burned at his throat and if Jughead were less reserved, he might have even gagged.

While he thought it was ridiculous that Americans had to be twenty-one to drink, he did understand the ramifications were it not – especially when his dad sloppily refilled their glasses. The third glass had loosened his father's tongue.

"Why didn't you go to college, Dad?"

A regretful expression bloomed on his father's face. "Pride. Rebellion. Stubborn. A whole lot of reasons, son. I thought I was being smart – getting experience while working while everyone else was wasting four years hitting books. Plus I wanted to marry your ma and work brought money so I didn't see the point in college until it was too late."

His father brightened after that. "But you, my son, will make us all proud. First lawyer in the family since forever!" He clinked their glasses together.

Jughead pretend to take a sip as he watched his father enjoy the pleasure of his college-bound firstborn. He had known for years that his father struggled to keep a job due to his lack of qualifications but nobody had ever answered the why until tonight.

Like father, like son, he supposed. Like his father, Jughead had not actually seen the meaning of the slip of paper that would proclaim his degree – any idiot could read, like his grandfather would snort; but it was the way the world worked and therefore, Jughead would get his own certification and leave his mark on the world.

* * *

With Jellybean turning five the following February, his parents had enrolled her in a local nursery school. Yesterday had been her orientation. Jughead scoffed. Did those little ones need an orientation to scream or take a nap?

He had been forced to call Betty over on Jellybean's behalf so that she could exalt praises over the littlest Jones' artwork appropriately. Apparently Jughead was no connoisseur of children's art. He was musing over that when two arms snaked around from his back coming to rest on his hips.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned around and gave the blonde a kiss on the tip of her nose. He laughed when she wrinkled it, for some reason it bothered her.

He dragged her upstairs to his room for a little privacy. The room was void of talking as he took advantage of their lack of audience. Kissing her for the last time, he sat up on his bed and watched as she mimicked him.

Now he felt nervous. Good Lord, did every special announcement with a girl have to do so difficult? He swallowed and reached across to hold his girlfriend's hand.

"Bets," now she was beginning to look apprehensive, "I know we said we'll only be a state away from each other and that we would visit each other whenever we could but I was hoping I could make it a little more official."

He tugged the chain out of his trouser pocket and he placed it in the blonde's open hand. His class ring and the sensible silver chain glimmered in the light.

He looked up at Betty, who had broken into a large smile.

"Oh you silly boy, come here."

She forcefully tugged at his bony wrist and he yelped as he pretended to be yanked across the bed. He was granted a sweet giggle as she carefully put on the chain and then laid next to him.

Closing the few inches between them, she pressed her closed mouth against his. He licked her bottom lip and was granted entrance. Theirs tongues clashes – as though battling for dominance before he bit down on her plump lower lip, his hand dancing at the expanse of skin between her shirt and shorts.

To his dismay she pulled apart, shaking her head. "Your mom and Jellybean are home, Juggie."

Albeit disappointed, he nodded in understanding but he smirked when he noted his handy work. She would smack him if she checked in the mirror now but knowing how unself-conscious his girlfriend was, Betty would probably not realize it until she needed the bathroom.

Speak of the devil, the blonde had scooted to the bathroom right after she fixed her attire. Ten seconds after he heard a flush, Jughead's grin widened as he heard a light cuss and his name being exclaimed.


	20. Missing What Was Real

Aaaaand I'm back. There's plenty of excuses to use but I shan't bother so enjoy! (PS I'm sorry to say that this chapter still doesn't feel right even though I've changed it twice already [frustrated sigh])

aamrun - I know in US the age limit is 21 but seriously, does anyone actually follow it? I was drinking before it became legal for me and for my country we just need to be 18 to buy and be served alcohol. And that being said, my friends and I were introduced by our own parents whenever they got together. Granted it was wine but the concept's there right? Plus it's a happy occasion, so there shall be alcohol! ;)

jackthewriter - Another long hiatus, another short chapter. Dammit. I think I'm running out of ideas for the boys. Next thing you know I'll be grabbing random male youths and demanding them to tell me what they actually do.

Harper Granger-Weasley - Thank you! I hope to end this soon though. I'm still debating on a sequel but that's another issue. :)

* * *

College. The word filled him both with dread and anticipation. He would be the only one out of his Riverdale gang to be headed to a local institution and it felt a little strange to be making friends all over again at nineteen but that was life right?

Carefully picking up the shirt his mother had chosen, Archie winced at the heavily starched collar before reaching for a tie. There was a small gathering for Riverdale U freshmen that evening and Archie had decided early on that he wanted, no he needed to go and make a good impression on his future, potential classmates.

Briefly he wondered if signing up for the 8am psychology class on Mondays and Thursdays was a good idea but the blonde girl he met at orientation had talked endlessly about it and promptly told him that she hoped to see him then.

He was interrupted by his mother's appearance by the doorway. "My sweet baby looking all grown up," She said, her voice wobbled a little as she squeezed his hands twice before bustling round his room to straighten up.

"Mom," He was embarrassed.

"I am proud of you." She told him as she gestured to the framed high school diploma he had yet to tack up on his wall.

"I know that last year wasn't easy for you," She continued as Archie's head snapped up, "Having your friends grow up and on without you and learning a few unslightly truths about yourself, it's never pleasant."

To say he was a bit surprised by his mother's sudden knowledge of his senior year was an understatement. "How did you..." he stammered.

She smiled a little sadly at him before turning to arrange the stationery on his desk. "It wasn't hard to figure out, especially after Betty and Jughead started their courtship."

Wait, what? Now Archie was confused.

"Courtship?"

"You must have noticed it. Betty is such a lovely girl, it was no wonder she was never single. You were very foolish to let her slip through your fingers. Jughead has grown into a fine, young man as well. They are very well-matched really. They are definitely very serious about each other."

"Serious?" Archie repeated as he stopped himself from scratching his neatly combed hair.

Mrs Andrews nodded absentmindedly as she neatly stacked the books on her son's bookcase. "Oh yes. I saw the ring on her finger the other day when I saw her and Mrs Cooper at the grocer's. I wanted to say something but I figured it wasn't appropriate and Alice never mentioned anything about her daughter's recent affairs so it's probably very hush-hush..."

By then Archie had tuned his mother's gossip out as he turned to his own thoughts. Courtship and a ring? Jughead and Betty had been dating for a couple of months and they were probably the most stable and comfortable in their relationship among all the couples their age that Archie knew but the idea that Jughead had proposed was unthinkable.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for him to get going if he wanted to make it for the opening speech. Archie put the thought out of mind but he vowed to get an answer from Jughead soon.

* * *

Archie swore Jughead knew what was coming. There was this annoying half-smirk that had made its appearance on Jughead's face ever since he turned up on the Joneses' front stoop with a couple of B-grade movies as a peace offering.

To be honest, he was surprised how neat Jughead's room was. Then again according to his mother, Betty usually spent a few evenings a week at Jughead's place so there was an incentive for the lanky teen to keep his room clean.

His musing continued as he watched as Jughead all but demanded his mother and sister not to disturb them before closing the door shut and locking it.

"I heard congratulations are in order," Archie decided to shoot straight instead of beating about the bush.

Jughead raised a brow at him, his attention split between the television and his best friend. Archie waited for a response but he pushed forward when he knew none was forthcoming.

"My mom said Bets had a rock on her finger. Isn't it a bit too soon or are you staking your property before you head off?" He teased.

Jughead looked perplexed for a moment and then he relaxed. "You mean the ring her grandparents gave her for her birthday?"

That was a bit of a sore point. The gang had held a small party for Betty about a week before Midge's birthday. While an invitation had been extended to him by Reggie, he had all but verbally stated that his presence would probably not be welcome and he had chosen to stay home that day.

Technically he had not seen the ring but his mother had raved on and on about it and promptly asked him if Jughead had hinted about it. He had heard bits and pieces from Chuck and Veronica about the party but there had been no mention of a ring then so he had assumed from his mother's account that the ring had been given by Jughead. So he did the only thing he could; he shrugged.

Jughead chuckled and shook his head. "No worries, I may not hate girls anymore but I'm not about to permanently shackle myself to one."

Archie gave his best friend a weak smile. The fact that Betty and Jughead were still going strong after nearly six months together spoke volumes of their intentions. Veronica had once confided that she had expected them to break up sometime before college because she had suspected that they were merely comfortable with each other's presence back in senior year.

While Jughead had dismissed the subject, Archie was fairly certain that when the time came, Jughead Jones would get down on bended knee and ask for Betty Cooper's hand. Archie may have screwed his chances with the blonde gal but without a doubt, Jughead would be the boy who not only managed to step up but would also become the man that Betty would need.

People always said hindsight was 20-20 and Archie could see it clearly now that he had blown his chances with nearly every girl he had dated just because he had preferred not to see the bigger picture. As the movie started, he prayed that he would be able to find and treasure a girl just like his best friend had managed to find in Betty Cooper.


	21. The Moments That Matter

I've actually been meaning to update this piece for ages - I had two chapters ready for uploading when I went through this depressing period and I deleted a whole lot of works-in-progress including this chapter and another story I've been meaning to upload. Anyhoo I'm uploading this in honor of my 21st this Saturday! Whoopie~ I love birthdays - it's a day that is so easy to be happy about. :D

PaochiCute - I've always rooted for Betty and Jughead! That being said, I think every time I think about a situation that could have gone better, I find something else or new I regret not doing/doing - do you get what I mean? So Archie's been learning that over the last year and he probably would for the rest of his life.

Nayna - I am interested in it but I've been obsessing over 19th century settings so it might be a while before I get to that. :(

Pentastic - I'm not sure how to wrap this up either. This is what I'm bad at - writing conclusions, even my school essays have bad conclusions. The thing I liked and hated about Archie Comics is that nobody's a villain but everyone seems to be a good person. I'd like to think everyone's about the same but our choices narrate our lives.

* * *

Originally Betty had planned to stay with her older sister, Polly, for a few months before university started but those plans had to be scrapped when Polly had rung home to announce her engagement.

Her mother had cried over the knowledge that one of her three babies was getting married and even her father had his moment of melancholy when it hit him that his older daughter would belong to someone else before the year was out.

Contrary to her mother's initial fears of a shotgun wedding, Polly and Joshua's rush to walk down the aisle was more of a typical couple in love who wished to get married as soon as possible with just their families in attendance.

There were countless phone calls and video calls as the Cooper parents tried to talk their middle child out of matrimony and when that failed, Alice Cooper had embraced her role of mother of the bride with gusto.

The wedding was set for mid-November, Polly and Joshua's eighteen month anniversary. Thankfully Polly desired to fulfil her mother's dream to see at least one of her daughters wear her wedding gown but with a little less than two months to go, Betty's mother was chomping at the bit for Polly to come back for bridal fittings.

"I always knew Polly would be the first one to marry," Alice Cooper told her youngest daughter as they did the laundry together.

"Chic barely has time to date," Betty reminded her mother.

Alice Cooper shook her head in exasperation. "That boy is twenty-eight already. He should be thinking of settling down, not traipsing round the world."

Betty had to hide her smile as she listened to her mother commiserate her dismal attempts at matchmaking for her only son. "Maybe I should get Polly to introduce a friend when we go for the wedding."

Chic would puff up with indignation over the insinuation that he was incapable of catching, and holding onto, a woman. Ordinarily as Chic's baby sister, she would have been inclined to tip him off but Chic had been teased her about catching the bouquet so she felt justified in withholding the information.

She had already informed Jughead and teased him about having to rent a tux and making his way to San Francisco. Betty wasn't quite sure what terrified him more – having to rent a tux that he had to keep clean and in decent shape or having to meet her older siblings as her _boyfriend_.

If this was a book, Betty would think that her character would be swooning like a love struck schoolgirl at the thought of calling the man-child of her dreams her boyfriend. She shook her head amusedly. She was such a sap sometimes.

* * *

It was probably the most exciting and unexpected event all August, Betty had to admit as she stood in the hospital corridor, gift in hand. She had received a fairly incoherent phone call last night from Mrs Klump that Midge had gone into early labour. Deciding to give the family time, she had thanked Midge's mother for the update and promised that she would visit Midge the next morning.

She had called the other girls to update them on Midge and the new-born but with no idea of the gender, Veronica, Ethel and Nancy had chided her over the lacking information. That had not stopped the girls from expressing their happiness with plenty of squealing that her dad had actually burst into her room. She had later sheepishly admitted to the cause – her father had thought a broken pipe or a rat and had been rather exasperated to know the truth.

The bassinet was on the other side of Midge's bed but her eyes were on her friend first. The petite girl still bore signs of weariness and there were lines of discomfort on Midge's face but her eyes were bright as she continued staring at the hospital bassinet.

"She's so pretty," Midge whispered reverently.

The nurse had obligingly brought the baby over for Midge who held her so carefully. The swaddled baby looked a lot like Midge, from her dark hair to the upturned nose. Betty watched both mother and child, happy for her friend.

"Have you decided on a name?"

The brunette woman looked up. "Georgiana Ella-Mae Klump."

A sad smile found its way onto Betty's face. Despite all the changes in Midge's life, her inner bookworm would always be a part of the young woman. Another worrying matter was that Midge had not even added Moose's surname in the mix but that was something Betty had no right to intrude on.

A warm hand covered hers as she looked back at her childhood friend. "I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but I was hoping that you would be Georgie's godmother."

Betty granted Midge a delighted grin. "I would love to."

Watching mother and child, Betty was a bit surprised by her own wistfulness. Motherhood was one part of her future she definitely looked forward to but she still had a lot to experience before she was certain that she could unselfishly devote her time to a baby.

Fingering the chain that rested lightly against her sternum, she briefly entertained the idea of Jughead trying to calm a wailing baby. While her boyfriend was quite composed, that facade would fall to pieces whenever waterworks started, be it from a girl or a baby. She giggled at that image before returning her attention to coo over her adorable goddaughter.


End file.
